Барная серия III: Кровавая Мэри
by Merry1978
Summary: Сентябрь 2010 года. Кто осмелился отравить жену Драко Малфоя, одного из самых известных авроров Магической Британии? И что знает об этом сидящий в Азкабане Люциус Малфой?.. СС&ГП, ДМ&ПП. Предупреждение: слэш.


**Кровавая Мэри**

**Автор**: Мерри  
**Бета**: la cruz aka Vladislava  
**Рейтинг**: R (за лексику)  
**Герои/пейринг**: СС/ГП (слэш), ДМ/ПП, ЛМ и др.  
**Жанр**: drama, action/detective, humour  
**Краткое содержание**: сентябрь 2010 года. Кто осмелился отравить жену Драко Малфоя, одного из самых известных авроров Магической Британии? И что знает об этом сидящий в Азкабане Люциус Малфой?.. Третий фик «Барной серии».  
**Комментарии**: авторские примечания, в том числе перевод заклинаний и иностранных слов, – в конце фика.  
**Предупреждения**: без учета 6-й и 7-й книги, хотя используются некоторые незначительные факты из них. В фике описываются гомосексуальные отношения.  
**Отказ**: Harry Potter, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling.  
**Разрешение на архивирование**: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах, не получив предварительно разрешение от автора.

* * *

**Глава 1. Слезы красавицы**

– Мерлиновы яйца! Куда вы меня тащите?!

Гарри Поттер поднял голову, отрываясь от лежавших на столе бумаг, и практически без интереса прислушался к доносившимся из коридора воплям.

– Выпить, мля, не дадут чес-сному человеку! – надрывались там. – У-у, авр-рорские морды, дери вас всех через метелку!

– Сегодня он еще относительно трезвый, – меланхолично заметил Драко, безо всякого энтузиазма сочинявший за соседним столом ежемесячный отчет. – Обычно у него получается не настолько членораздельно.

Бен Добсон был хогсмидской притчей во языцех. Этот дюжий пятидесятилетний малый служил помощником мясника и, по совместительству, источником практически всех неприятностей в деревне. Учитывая, что по ней регулярно бродили несколько десятков хогвартских студентов, это говорило о многом. Добсон пил без удержу, охотно лез в драки, а если таковых не случалось, устраивал их сам и к тому же крал все, что плохо лежит, – однако настолько по мелочи, что посадить его на долгий срок никак не удавалось. Поймать его на чем-нибудь серьезном было заветной мечтой хогсмидского шерифа Ника Райли – но, увы, мечтой пока невыполнимой: хитрый Бен, сколь бы пьян он ни был, по-видимому, знал свои границы и никогда их не переступал. Что, впрочем, не мешало ему уходить в запой каждые выходные и активно нарушать деревенскую тишину и спокойствие. В какой-то момент Райли надоела эта бесплодная борьба с сельским дебоширом, и он придумал очень простой метод профилактики: связался с Гарри и попросил того предоставлять ему каждую пятницу двоих авроров для дежурства в «Кабаньей голове». С тех самых пор еженедельно, едва Бен перебирал лишнего, двое крепких парней из Шотландского отдела подхватывали его под белы рученьки и препровождали в уютную камеру – до понедельника.

– Просто ребята сегодня раньше спохватились, – отозвался Гарри. – Они, знаешь ли, и сами в пятницу вечером горазды...

– Я бы тоже не отказался, – буркнул Драко, с ненавистью глядя на лежащий перед ним жалкий зародыш отчета. Было три часа пополудни.

– Пойду гляну, что там, – Гарри поднялся. Встречать Бена лично не было ровным счетом никакой необходимости, но копаться в бумажках – а Гарри выверял расходную ведомость, прилагавшуюся к пресловутому отчету, – было еще скучнее.

– А-а, г'с-сподин н'чальник! – заорал, завидев его, Бен. Под глазом у хулигана уже красовался отличнейший синяк. – Вы гляньте, что ваши орлы творят! Нерп... непер... непр'к'сновеннос'ь личнос-си нар'шают!

– Иди-иди, – подпихнул его один из дежурных авроров.

– В-варвары! – возопил Бен, но покорно вошел в камеру.

– Врет он, – возмутился второй аврор, круглощекий пухленький хаффлпаффец лет на пять помоложе Гарри. – Он с дверью кабака повстречался, дубина эдакая.

– Она тож-же... нар'шала! – крикнул Бен через окошечко.

– Ладно, – усмехнулся Гарри, – в другой раз мы и ее арестуем. А теперь не буянь, а то завтра тебе опохмелиться не принесут.

Бен обиженно буркнул что-то и умолк. Гарри уже собрался было возвращаться к себе, как вдруг в конце коридора – за углом у лестницы – снова послышались шум и голоса.

– Я не понимаю, в чем дело, господа! Это честная коммерция! – протестовал до боли знакомый гнусоватый голос.

– Я тебе покажу коммерцию, зараза! – басил в ответ Дик Гаррет, начальник Центрального отдела. – А ну иди давай!

– Но-но! Попрошу без рук! – огрызнулся первый. Спустя еще полминуты из-за угла показались Гаррет, два аврора сопровождения и... Мундунгус Флетчер.

– Привет, Гарри, – поздоровался чему-то ухмыляющийся Гаррет. – Это тебе и твоему белобрысому дружку. Получите и распишитесь.

– И тебя туда же, Дик, – отозвался Гарри. – Мундунгус, что ты опять натворил, авантюрист несчастный? И при чем тут мы?

После окончания войны Мундунгус Флетчер, видимо, заскучав от безделья, пустился во все тяжкие. Он проворачивал аферы одну наглее другой и лет через пять не гнушался уже почти ничем – от мелкого попрошайничества до крупного мошенничества. Сколько Дамблдор ни просил его перестать, сколько ни пытался пристроить на работу – Флетчер попросту ненадолго исчезал с горизонта, а потом принимался за старое. Этот человек превратил надувательство в высокое искусство.

Однажды Гарри в отчаянии – после того, как Дамблдор в очередной раз пожаловался ему на бывшего соратника и старого друга, – чуть было не решился взять Флетчера к себе в отдел, надеясь, что неспокойная аврорская работа удовлетворит жажду приключений пожилого прохвоста. Однако Драко воспротивился и наотрез отказался – едва ли не единственный раз за все время их партнерства устроив грандиозный скандал.

– Ты что, совсем умом тронулся? – орал он, растеряв всю свою привычную невозмутимость. – Хочешь, чтобы тут ложку нельзя было оставить без присмотра? А если этот урод, не дай Мерлин, взятки брать примется? Да он нас под статью подведет, не моргнув глазом! Нет уж, если он тебе так нужен – выбирай: или он, или я!

– Ладно, ладно, – замахал руками Гарри. – Я тебя выбираю. Куда я без тебя денусь? Ты у нас незаменимый... хотя таких, как Гус, тоже еще поискать надо, – добавил он задумчиво.

– Гарри, я серьезно, – сказал Драко, чуть успокоившись. – Я как-то привык, что на этой сволочной работе есть все-таки какие-то правила приличия и гарантии безопасности. Это не ты мне рассказывал, как тебя однажды чуть не угробили в этой твоей маггловской дыре, потому что Флетчер не явился на вахту?

– Было дело, – уныло согласился Гарри. – Ладно, замяли.

С тех пор Флетчер периодически попадался на чем-нибудь более или менее паршивом, но поскольку он всегда соглашался компенсировать убытки и иногда даже уплатить неустойку, то самое большее, что ему удавалось получить, – шесть месяцев за решеткой. Учитывая, что дементоров в Азкабане давно не было, а условия содержания заключенных после принятия «Акта о гуманизме и равных правах» значительно улучшились, это можно было счесть сущим пустяком.

– Так что он опять учудил? – сердито поинтересовался Гарри у коллеги. Заранее зная, как расстроится Альбус, он готов был удушить Мундунгуса собственными руками.

– Ничего я такого не сделал, – оскорбленным тоном ответствовал Флетчер. – Я честный предприниматель!

– Этот, – Дик Гаррет презрительно хмыкнул, – «честный предприниматель» скупал за бесценок везде, где только можно, дырявые котлы, накладывал на них какие-то придуманные им маскирующие чары и сбывал по дешевке в торгующие котлами лавчонки по всей стране. Приличный имел барыш, между прочим! А недельки через две чертовы котлы приходили в прежнее состояние. Мы его три месяца ловили, гада!

Мундунгус приосанился, явно гордясь своей ловкостью и изобретательностью.

– М-да-а, – протянул Гарри. – Ну а мы тут при чем, коли вы его ловили?

– А у него склад оказался в Хогсмиде, – объявил довольный собой Дик. – Так что получай дело, – он сунул в руки Гарри пухлую папку, – этого паршивца, расписывайся, и дело с концом!

– Дикки, – сладким голосом сказал Гарри, – разве ты не хочешь повысить раскрываемость у себя в Централке? Вы же дело расследовали, Флетчера взяли – вам и слава вся.

– Да ты меня за дурака-то не держи, – фыркнул Дик. – Взять-то мы его взяли, дак это даже не полдела еще. А разбираться с дюжиной обиженных торговцев, препираться с этим демагогом, – он кивком указал на Флетчера, – из-за каждого слова в каждой паршивой допросной бумажке, да еще отбиваться от старика Дамблдора, который упорно верит в триста двадцать пятые шансы... не-е, это не ко мне. База у него в Хогсмиде, это твоя территория – тебе и карты в руки.

– Ну, Дикки, – прищурился Гарри, – я это тебе припомню...

sss SSS sss

Через час с мелочью уставший и злой Гарри запихнул зануду Флетчера в камеру предварительного заключения. Все это время тот оскорбленно гундел, требуя адвоката и жалуясь на нарушение прав личности. «Да что они с Беном, сговорились, что ли?» – тоскливо подумал Гарри, запирая дело в стол, а конфискованные у Мундунгуса палочку и деньги – в сейф. Слава богам, у жулика хватило совести – или инстинкта самосохранения – не намекать на былые заслуги, орден Мерлина 3-й степени и старую дружбу.

– Слушай, пошли домой, а? – предложил Драко, все это время мужественно боровшийся с отчетом. – Жуть, как все надоело!

Гарри взглянул на часы: четыре с четвертью.

– Рано еще, – неуверенно сказал он.

– Да что там до конца дня осталось? Сорок пять минут? Ерунда, Золотце без нас разберется, если вдруг что. Ну, или вызовет, в крайнем-то случае. Пошли, а? – он поднялся, потянулся и убрал отчет в стол. – Панси ругалась, что ребенок скоро забудет, как ты выглядишь. Тоже мне, крестный.

– Ты ж мне утром говорил, что Касси у бабушки с дедушкой? – недоуменно спросил Гарри.

– Да, Паркинсоны сегодня забрали ее на выходные. Неважно. Пошли, гульнем, как в старые времена? – Драко подмигнул ему. – И Сева потом позовем... ближе к вечеру.

Гарри заколебался. Работать смертельно не хотелось...

– А, пес с ним, пошли, – в конце концов решился он. – Авось, обойдется без происшествий.

На ту часть здания, где располагались аврорские офисы, были наложены чары, позволяющие аппарировать внутрь, но блокирующие аппарацию наружу. Спускаться по лестнице, выходить на улицу, аппарировать к границам Малфой-мэнора или Хогвартса, а потом идти пешком им обычно было лень, посему напарники пару лет назад потратили полдня, чтобы особым образом перенастроить каминную сеть и установить дополнительные охранные системы. С тех пор они просто уходили домой через камин, запирая рабочий кабинет изнутри.

Вот и теперь Гарри направился было к двери, чтобы наложить защитные чары, как вдруг в кабинет заглянул Невилл Лонгботтом, штатный Мастер Зелий Шотландского отдела. На шестом курсе он поразил всех – и, кажется, больше всех поразился сам – решив, что ему до смерти нужны Продвинутые зелья. Ночами он сидел за учебниками, а днем ходил за Снейпом по пятам, выпрашивая дополнительные уроки. Через пару месяцев совершенно обалдевший от такого напора Снейп сдался – вероятно, понял, что от приставшего к нему как банный лист Невилла так просто не избавишься. В июне тот пересдал СОВу и, к большому изумлению Снейпа, получил «Отлично». Зельевар долго и изощренно ругался, но все-таки взял парня в свой класс – с потерей года, разумеется. И Невилл его не подвел: несмотря на все насмешки, через два года он блестяще сдал ТРИТОН, а еще через четыре – получил мастерскую степень. Снейп как-то в приступе откровенности сказал Гарри, что никак не мог решить, следует ли признать это чудо природы своей педагогической победой или же, напротив, поражением.

Так или иначе, неугомонный Невилл потом несколько лет мотался по свету, изучая все, что растет и не бегает. Если оно при этом было капризным, колючим, ядовитым или даже кусачим, Невилл и вовсе приходил в полный восторг. Наконец, года три назад, он вернулся в Англию, и Гарри немедленно вцепился в него, как репей в собачий хвост, с требованием перестать заниматься глупостями и употребить свои таланты на пользу обществу. Бедняга Невилл, который через месяц после возвращения на родину – то ли в приступе тоски по школьным временам, то ли еще почему – начал сходить с ума по Джинни Уизли и положил все силы на завоевание рыжей грифиндорки, оказался просто не в силах воевать на два фронта. На Джинни он в результате женился, но и Гарри настоял на своем. Теперь Гарри с гордостью говорил, что у них в отделе работает второй лучший специалист по ядам во всей Британии, – и это было правдой. Лучше Лонгботтома был только Снейп, но тягаться со своим учителем Невиллу было пока не по зубам: не хватало опыта.

– Привет, ребята! – обрадовался Невилл и вошел. В руке он держал странный гибрид клетки с аквариумом, в котором извивалось что-то кустистое и зеленое с мелкими фиолетовыми цветочками. Иногда оно шипело. Увидев, что Драко нетерпеливо топчется у камина, Невилл прищурился: – А, сматываетесь, значит.

– Ага, – радостно отозвался Гарри. Невилл одним своим присутствием умел поднимать людям настроение – за что его в отделе и любили, прощая непонятное пристрастие ко всякого рода ядовитой дряни.

– Смотрите, что я раздобыл! Звездоглазка шиполистая – редчайшая штука! – Невилл качнул стеклянной конструкцией в их сторону, и Драко, вздрогнув, отшатнулся. – Они такой нектар дают – полграфства перетравить можно. Правда, прелесть?

– Правда, правда, – проворчал Драко, который с детства недолюбливал все, что хотя бы при малейшей натяжке могло сойти за Хагридова питомца. Исключение составляли кошки, собаки и лошади. Непонятное шевелящееся нечто, которое само явно никак не могло решить, является ли оно флорой или фауной, на исключение не тянуло ни в коем случае.

– Ладно, я пойду еще поработаю немножко... – не переставая улыбаться во весь рот, Невилл исчез за дверью.

Гарри запер, наконец, кабинет, установил защиту и последовал за Драко в камин – только для того, чтобы тут же наткнуться на него с другой стороны.

– Что... – начал было он и осекся, в ужасе глядя на распростертую в странной, неестественной позе на диване Панси – она лежала, закатив глаза и приоткрыв рот, откинувшись на спинку. Рядом на маленьком столике стояла пустая чашка.

Опомнившись, Гарри метнулся к женщине – Драко, по-видимому, в глубоком шоке, остался стоять, где стоял. С облегчением нащупав слабый пульс, Гарри крикнул, не оборачиваясь:

– Жива! Да не стой столбом, дубина! Дуй за Невиллом и Стивом, ЖИВО!

Пожилой бодрый корнуоллец Стивен Барни был колдомедиком отдела.

Словно очнувшись, Драко стремительно развернулся и исчез в камине. Гарри снова пощупал Панси пульс – тот слабел буквально на глазах. Гарри решил рискнуть и попытаться привести ее в чувство: заклинания могли навредить, но медлить было нельзя: не зная, что случилось, он был просто не в состоянии ничего сделать.

– Ennervate!

К его радости, Панси чуть шевельнулась, потом открыла глаза.

– Гарри? – еле слышно выдохнула она. – Извини... я сейчас... Мне... дурно... – она попыталась встать, но вместо этого согнулась вдвое, свесившись с дивана. Гарри, догадавшись, что сейчас произойдет, подхватил ее за плечи – и у бедной женщины началась жестокая рвота.

– Что-то... в кофе... – пыталась выговорить Панси между приступами.

– Ничего, ничего, – Гарри бестолково пытался ее успокоить. – Все будет хорошо... Сейчас...

В эту минуту из камина вывалились Невилл, Стив и взмокший, перепуганный Драко.

Стив тут же бросился к Панси, Невилл, оценив ситуацию, – к оставленной на столике чашке. Несчастный Драко стоял столбом посреди комнаты, словно не в силах понять, что нужно делать.

– Мокрое полотенце и чистую воду, – скомандовал ему Стив, как только Панси стало чуть легче (больше для того, чтобы занять его хоть чем-то, подумалось Гарри). Потом, поморщившись, убрал грязь с пола: – Scorgify!

Драко, даже не вспомнив, что в поместье есть домовики, умчался куда-то за водой и полотенцем. Между тем Невилл, внимательно изучавший чашку с остатками кофе, воскликнул:

– Ничего себе! Ручаться пока не готов, нужен анализ, но бьюсь об заклад, что это «Слезы красавицы».

– Что?! – Гарри вытаращил глаза. Под романтичным названием «Слезы красавицы» скрывалось одно из самых сильных и быстродействующих ядовитых зелий: прозрачная жидкость без вкуса и практически без запаха. Ходили слухи, что яд так назывался потому, что в Средние Века им травили неверных мужей недовольные жены.

Однако на лице Стива отразилось сильное облегчение.

– Дай-то Мерлин! – воскликнул он.

– Почему? – изумился Гарри.

– Да потому, что если от него не умирают сразу, то практически в ста процентах случаев пострадавший полностью выздоравливает, – нетерпеливо пояснил Стив, укладывая Панси на диван и подпихивая ей под спину подушки.

– В малых дозах это верная смерть, – добавил Невилл, взяв пипеткой несколько капель со дна чашки и перенося их в пробирку. – А передозировка вызывает быструю рвотную реакцию – и почти всегда дело обходится даже без осложнений. Сейчас проверим... – он капнул в пробирку какую-то синюю жидкость, которая почти сразу же поменяла цвет на зеленый. – Так и есть. Подождите-ка... – он нахмурился и взял новую пробу. – Тут что-то еще...

– Вы ее без сознания нашли? – вмешался Стив. – И ты применил Ennervate?

– Да.

– Снотворное, – предположил колдомедик, указав на Панси, которая явно с трудом держала глаза открытыми. – Не спи, девочка, погоди еще чуток... – он принялся рыться в своем саквояжике и извлек оттуда маленькую склянку с чем-то густым и темным.

В эту минуту вернулся Драко с полотенцем, графином и стаканом. Стив отобрал у него стакан, налил воды и капнул туда три капли вязкой жидкости.

– Поддержи ее, – велел он Драко и поднес стакан к губам Панси.

Та послушно выпила все и обессиленно откинулась на подушки. Драко осторожно вытер ей лицо влажным полотенцем.

– Действительно, «Слезы красавицы» в сочетании с каким-то снотворным, – объявил Невилл.

– Значит, все будет в порядке, – уверенно заявил Стив. – Драко, перенеси ее в спальню – сейчас ей лучше всего поспать. И в течение суток будешь давать ей вот это, – он поставил на столик склянку с темной жидкостью, – три капли на стакан воды каждые два часа. Когда выспится, пусть пьет побольше. И постельный режим. Понял?

Драко, все еще двигавшийся словно во сне, кивнул, подхватил жену на руки и понес ее в хозяйское крыло дома. Гарри устало опустился на диван – его ноги не держали.

– М-да, хорошо начинаются выходные, – глубокомысленно заметил Невилл, собирая свои пробирки и упаковывая чашку как вещественное доказательство.

– И не говори, – поддакнул Стив, к которому, впрочем, вернулось хорошее настроение, как только он уверился, что пациентка вне опасности.

– Слава Мерлину, что Касси не было дома! – вдруг воскликнул Гарри, вспомнив про свою крестницу, и все трое вздрогнули. В том, что речь идет об умышленном убийстве – или, точнее, о покушении, – никто не сомневался. Вдруг он хлопнул себя по лбу: – Идиоты! Надо было спросить у Панси, кто подавал ей кофе!

– Я спросил, – донеслось от двери. Они обернулись: Драко устало прислонился к косяку. – Кофе принесла Тинки, одна из наших эльфов, которая состоит при Панси. И она не откликается на зов – ни на мой, ни на Пеннин.

Второе имя Панси было Пенелопа.

– Хреново, – вздохнул Гарри.

– Куда уж хреновей... – Драко подошел к дивану и сел с Гарри рядом, нервным движением запустив пальцы в волосы. – Она выпила этот чертов кофе за пять минут до нашего появления, – сказал он глухо. – Если бы мы не вернулись раньше времени... Если бы она попросила его раньше...

– Если бы Гарри вовремя не применил Ennervate... – вмешался Стив.

Драко поднял голову, лицо его было мрачно.

– Поттер, – хрипло сказал он, – я тебе больше чем жизнью обязан. Если бы не ты... – он содрогнулся. – А я-то, как дурак, стоял пень пнем... Идиот! Какой из меня после этого аврор?.. – его начало трясти.

– Нормальный, – буркнул смущенный Гарри. – Если бы на месте Панси был Сев, я бы вообще в обморок грохнулся. И ничем ты мне, дурень, не обязан.

Стив достал из саквояжа склянку с успокоительным и только что не насильно влил его Драко в глотку.

– Вот так вот, – заметил он удовлетворенно, видя, что Драко более или менее приходит в себя. – Хватит истерик, шеф. Вам тут еще работать и работать.

– Это точно, – с угрюмой решимостью объявил Драко. – Я найду тварь, которая это сделала, и порву ее на части к Мордредовой матери! – глаза его полыхнули таким огнем, что будь Гарри отравителем, он бы сам заавадился заранее.

– Эй, ребята, – осторожно заметил Невилл, – я бы на вашем месте ничего в доме, кроме воды из-под крана, не пил и не ел. Так, на всякий случай.

– Мы бы без тебя никогда не догадались, Лонгботтом, – огрызнулся Драко. Невилл, ничуть не обидевшись, только пожал плечами.

– Кстати, – задумчиво заметил Гарри, – формально это дело в юрисдикции Гаррета. Уилтшир – часть его участка. Но сегодня... черт возьми, как же хорошо, что у Мундунгуса оказался склад в Хогсмиде!

– Почему? – удивился Стив, который обычно не интересовался внутриконторскими мелкими гадостями и сведением счетов, а посему не был в курсе последних новостей.

– Потому что Гаррет сегодня... а, неважно, – отозвался Гарри. – Короче, Дикки нам крупно должен. Так что я не я буду, если не заставлю его передать расследование нам, – он поднялся. – Драко, ты иди посиди с Панси. Я пойду улажу все с Гарретом и вернусь с кем-нибудь из наших. Надо найти эту твою Тинки, куда бы она ни делась.

– Валяй, – согласился Драко. – Я пока вызову двух оставшихся домовиков и прикажу им обыскать дом. Вдруг что обнаружат?

– Лады, – кивнул Гарри. – Я скоро.

* * *

**Глава 2. Ищите женщину**

Без труда договорившись с Гарретом о передаче дела и вызвав двух дежурных авроров – одного из своего отдела, другого из Центрального, Гарри, не мешкая, вернулся в Малфой-мэнор и, к своему изумлению, обнаружил в гостиной Снейпа.

– Сев, ты что тут делаешь? Я думал, ты еще часа два будешь мучить студентов.

– Я давно уже не назначаю взысканий на вечер пятницы, – хмыкнул тот. – Невилл сообщил мне, что стряслось, и я решил, что лишние мозги вам не помешают. Тем более что Драко, несмотря на всю свою решимость, соображать в данный момент совершенно не в состоянии.

– Еще бы, – согласился Гарри. – Эльфы что-нибудь нашли?

– Да, – кивнул Северус, – нашли. Труп Тинки. В старом розарии в углу парка, довольно далеко от самого особняка.

– Надеюсь, они ничего не трогали? – вмешался один из авроров, широколицый бородач с большой сумкой через плечо. Из-под расстегнутой сверху мантии выглядывал черный кожаный жилет, набитые карманы которого сильно оттопыривались.

– Разумеется, – Снейп смерил его ледяным взглядом. – Им были даны адекватные указания.

– Идемте, – скомандовал Гарри, прерывая начинающуюся перепалку. – Посмотрим, что там.

Все четверо направились в розарий, где у одной из скамеечек в увитой плющом беседке лежало тело несчастной Тинки.

– Погодите, – Гарри жестом велел остальным остановиться снаружи, вошел в беседку один и замер у самого входа. Что-то невнятно бормоча, он внимательно осмотрел пол вокруг трупа. – Макс, погляди-ка... – он показал второму аврору что-то на полу.

Тот присвистнул. Бородач заглянул внутрь и тоже присвистнул.

– Что там? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался Снейп.

– Это женщина, – откликнулся Гарри, выпрямившись. – Наше счастье, что тут все так запущено. В пыли отчетливо видны отпечатки остроносых женских туфель на высоком каблуке. Пайк, – он обратился к аврору из Центрального, – где ваша камера?

– На месте, – самодовольно отозвался бородач, извлекая из сумки колдокамеру. – А ну-ка, обеспечьте нам с крошкой доступ к телу...

Гарри и Макс вышли наружу, Макс закурил сигарету. Снейп поморщился, и Гарри кивнул в ответ:

– Отравители... что он, что Блейз.

– Шеф, – вдруг крикнул из беседки Пайк, – гляньте-ка, что я нашел!

Гарри метнулся к нему. Пайк показал на лежащую под скамейкой крышечку-стаканчик от металлической фляжки.

– Видите? – он указал на еле заметный дугообразный след в пыли. – Ее уронили, она закатилась в угол. Ее искали, – он ткнул пальцем в следы рядом со скамейкой, – но не нашли.

– Дай-ка сюда, – Гарри извлек из кармана мантии перчатки, надел и осторожно взял крышечку в руки. Понюхал – и на лице его отразилось узнавание. – Ничего себе! Северус, понюхай... только не касайся.

Снейп осторожно сунул длинный нос в стаканчик.

– Оборотное зелье, – подтвердил он. – Не думал, что твоих способностей хватит, чтобы его узнать.

– Такое не забывается, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Ты же знаешь: я со второго курса на всю жизнь запомнил вкус и запах этой гадости.

– Ребят, у меня все, – позвал их Пайк. – Можете начинать развлекаться с трупом...

Рыжий Макс затоптал окурок каблуком (Снейпа передернуло) и принялся осматривать тело Тинки. Гарри и Северус наблюдали за ним, стоя чуть поодаль.

– Точно я, конечно, не скажу, нужна экспертиза, но, по-моему, это дрянь зеленая.

Снейп недоуменно взглянул на Гарри, приподняв бровь.

– Авада, – чуть скривившись, «перевел» Гарри. – Макс, ты уверен?

– Практически, – ответил Макс. – Если только это не какой-нибудь не оставляющий следов яд.

– «Слезы красавицы»? – предположил Гарри.

– Это уже к Кортесу, – пожал плечами Макс. Кортесом в отделе, по совершенно никому уже не понятным причинам, именовали старика патологоанатома, проработавшего в Аврорате лет шестьдесят. По-настоящему его звали Диком Кортни. – Но я почти уверен, что Авада.

– Это очень странно, – вмешался Снейп. – Домового эльфа вообще крайне трудно убить, и он вряд ли позволит посторонним людям причинить себе вред. На домовика и Империус-то толком не наложить, если ты не хозяин.

– Магия крови... – задумчиво кивнул Гарри. – И магия клятвы.

– Кто-то из домашних? – оживился Пайк.

– Тут всего-то домашних сама Панси, Драко и их четырехлетняя дочка, – покачал головой Гарри.

– Ну, мало ли... – Пайк нахмурился. – Мало ли мужей таким образом избавляется от надоевших жен?

Гарри побледнел, скрипнул зубами и ледяным тоном отрезал:

– Можете мне поверить, это совершенно не тот случай. К тому же Драко с самого утра был у меня на глазах.

– Пайк, не городи ерунды, – махнул рукой Макс. – Малфой без ума от своей жены, и об этом знает весь отдел, – он почесал в затылке, потом обратился к Северусу: – Неужели у них не осталось других родственников? Такое старинное семейство...

– Нарцисса погибла еще в конце войны, – покачал головой тот. – Люциус в Азкабане, а больше Малфоев и не было. Во всяком случае, мне о них неизвестно...

Гарри повернулся к Максу:

– Значит, так. Это дело веду я, а ты отвечаешь за техническую часть. Доставишь тело Тинки к Кортесу, попроси его немедленно провести экспертизу. Пусть Невилл сегодня же изложит все данные о яде и подпишет. Анализ остатков зелья на крышке от фляжки мне тоже нужен самое позднее, завтра. Доложи Шеклболту, что у нас на руках неудавшееся покушение, которое воняет всем, чем только можно. Блейзу передай, чтобы уладил дело Флетчера как можно скорее любым доступным способом. И без шума.

– Понял, шеф.

– Это еще не все. Макс, сообщи всем, кто будет так или иначе задействован в расследовании, что за любую утечку информации я не просто уволю, а убью виновного на месте. Без шуток.

– Да ясен пень, – хмыкнул Макс. – Это дело семейное, внутреннее... еще придется присмотреть, чтобы от этой дамочки что-нибудь осталось, если до нее, скажем, Блейз или Нев раньше вас доберутся.

– Это может быть и не женщина, – напомнил Снейп. – Мы не знаем, как и когда было использовано Оборотное зелье.

– Узнаем, – твердо сказал Гарри, демонстрируя упакованную в прозрачный пакет крышечку-стаканчик. – Невилл разберется.

Снейп только усмехнулся.

sss SSS sss

Вернувшись в дом, Гарри продолжил бурную деятельность: лично еще раз допросил донельзя расстроенных домовых эльфов (Снейп хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал) и перепроверил охранные чары – увы, безрезультатно. Все выглядело так, будто в поместье с самого утра не было никого, кроме Панси и домовиков.

Пока Драко у себя в кабинете, удостоверившись, что с дочерью все в порядке, пытался успокоить своих тестя и тещу, в гостиной хмурый Гарри излагал Северусу свои соображения.

– Мы имеем дело с двумя странными вещами.

– С тремя, – поправил его Снейп.

– С тремя, – согласился Гарри, расхаживая взад-вперед по темно-медовому персидскому ковру. – Несработавшие охранные чары, убийство Тинки и сам факт, что она подала любимой хозяйке яд в кофе. Насколько я знаю, все домовики здесь без ума от хозяев.

– Дело даже не в этом, – покачал головой Снейп. – Домовой эльф вообще практически не способен намеренно нанести прямой вред человеку. Даже Кричер, – он поморщился, – мог солгать в критический момент или донести на своего хозяина, но убить его...

– Добби чуть не убил меня заколдованным бладжером, – насупив брови, возразил Гарри.

– Добби куда более ненормален, чем Кричер был когда-либо, – фыркнул Снейп, садясь в кресло и вытягивая свои длинные ноги. – К тому же он не _пытался_ тебя убить. Больше того, насколько я понимаю, он искренне верил, что спасает тебе жизнь.

– Да уж, – неохотно согласился Гарри. – Но тогда выходит, что произошло невозможное... опять! Судя по охранным чарам, в доме не было посторонних, но кто-то все-таки был. Тинки не могла дать Панси яд, но дала... – он еще больше нахмурился, продолжая вышагивать туда-сюда, и вдруг замер как вкопанный. – Северус! Можно воспользоваться Оборотным зельем, чтобы превратиться в домового эльфа?

Снейп пораженно воззрился на него.

– Не знаю, – медленно сказал он. – В источниках про это ничего не говорится, и мне никогда не приходило в голову проверять.

– Я знаю, что в животное превратиться нельзя, – возбужденно заговорил Гарри, – так же как и, допустим, в кентавра. Но вот принять вид вейлы можно...

– Да? – с интересом перебил его Снейп. – Откуда ты знаешь?

– Париж, дело Дюбуа, тысяча восемьсот девяносто седьмой, – оттарабанил по памяти Гарри и пояснил: – Некая дама пыталась женить на себе сумасбродного, но весьма состоятельного шевалье, в чьем роду были вейлы и который зачем-то жаждал непременно жениться на таковой. Мисс Дюбуа полгода довольно успешно выдавала себя за вейлу, дело шло к свадьбе, но вмешались родственники, и вместо бракосочетания состоялся суд по делу о мошенничестве.

– Любопытно, – задумчиво протянул Снейп. – И ты считаешь?..

– Я предполагаю, – поправил его Гарри. – Однако эта гипотеза все объясняет. Злоумышленница...

– Ты так уверен, что это женщина? – поддел его Северус. – С какой стати?

– Чутье, – пожал плечами Гарри.

Снейп слегка скривился, демонстрируя свое недоверие к подобного рода обоснованиям.

– Послушай, Сев, я же не спрашиваю, как тебе удается варить зелья чуть ли не с завязанными глазами, – обиженно проворчал Гарри. Тот примирительно поднял обе ладони: мол, хорошо-хорошо, не спорю. Молодой человек продолжил: – Я думаю, отравительница – женщина, в чьих жилах течет кровь Малфоев. Именно поэтому на нее не среагировали чары, и именно так ей удалось подчинить себе домовиху. Она не приказывала Тинки подлить Панси яд, она сама подала его, приняв Оборотное зелье, потом убила Тинки и дезаппарировала. Причем, возможно, мы уже были здесь, когда она сбежала, – зло добавил он.

– Даже если и так, – скептически заметил Снейп, – это должно означать, что она очень способная ведьма, куда выше среднего уровня. Но, что самое главное... зачем ей это? Не ради мести же... Среди Упивающихся не было никого, кто приходился Люциусу хотя бы дальней родней, за это я могу ручаться.

– Ах да, мотив, – криво усмехнулся Гарри. – У Драко этого мотива несколько сейфов в Гринготтсе, два английских поместья, дом в Париже, вилла на Крите и солидные пакеты акций пары крупнейших маггловских мегакорпораций. На мой взгляд, вполне достаточно. В зависимости от того, насколько эта женщина ненормальная, она может надеяться или предъявить свои права на наследство, или охмурить Драко, сперва сделав из него безутешного вдовца, – он ядовито хмыкнул.

– Слишком много предположений. Строить рассуждения на непроверенных фактах...

– Не беспокойся, мы все проверим, – Гарри нехорошо прищурился. – Надо бы проведать... старину Люциуса.

– Он тебе ничего не скажет, – покачал головой Снейп. – Ты сэкономишь время, если просто раздобудешь мне пропуск.

– Это мы еще посмотрим... – скривился в ответ Гарри, потом проворчал себе под нос: – Никогда не понимал твоей слабости к этому ублюдку.

Северус поджал губы и отвернулся.

– Если бы на его месте был Драко или Рон Уизли, как бы ты себя вел? – поинтересовался он глухо.

Гарри будто холодной водой окатили. За пять лет, что они были вместе, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки случаи, когда он слышал от зельевара подобные откровенности.

– Прости. – Он шагнул ближе и уткнулся лбом Северусу в плечо. – Ты же знаешь, я бестактный идиот. Я достану тебе пропуск завтра днем, – еле слышно шепнул он зельевару в самое ухо.

– Развлекаетесь? – с некоторым упреком поинтересовался Драко, входя в комнату.

– Еще даже не начали, – отозвался Гарри, отстраняясь, и тут же принялся, отчаянно жестикулируя, излагать другу свою теорию. Северус с интересом следил, как его крестник, нахмурясь, то кивает, то качает головой, что-то переспрашивая.

– Ну и что мы теперь будем делать? – спросил наконец последний.

– Ждать результатов от Нева и Кортеса. И нужно либо что-то сделать с охранными чарами, либо переселить отсюда Панси и Касси. Желательно сегодня же.

Драко тихо выругался.

– Я не знаю, как перенастроить чары, – вздохнул он. – Они испокон веков пускали сюда всех, в чьих жилах течет достаточно крови Малфоев, и тех, на кого их настраивает хозяин поместья. Я легко могу изменить список постоянных гостей – «почетных Малфоев», как шутит Пенни, но вот основное правило... Это магия крови, я о ней почти ничего не знаю.

– Значит, собирайся, – вздохнул Гарри. – У меня не очень большая квартира, но я там все равно практически не живу... И охранные чары там только именные.

На лице Драко явственно отразилось сомнение.

– Не то чтобы я не доверял твоим заклятьям... Просто мне не хочется оставлять Пенни и Касси одних, – тихо признался он.

Гарри понимающе кивнул.

– Нора?

– Это надежнее, – еле заметно поморщившись, согласился Драко. – Если миссис Уизли согласится...

– А Паркинсоны? – вдруг сообразил Гарри.

– Пенни откажется, как пить дать. Она постоянно ссорится с матерью, а посему предпочитает любить родителей на расстоянии. В каком-то смысле я ее понимаю. Так что лучше уж Уизли...

– А что ты думаешь насчет Хогвартса? – вмешался молчавший все это время Снейп. – Я уверен, Альбус не откажет. И в замке полно гостевых комнат. В конце концов, по кодексу школы любой преподаватель имеет право иногда приглашать погостить там близких или родственников, а учитывая, что я таковым правом не пользовался лет двадцать... – он усмехнулся.

Драко просиял.

– Северус, это было бы просто великолепно. Тогда я буду спокоен.

sss SSS sss

Временное переселение семейства Малфоев в Хогвартс завершилось только к рассвету. Общая суматоха осложнялась еще и тем, что Панси была слишком слаба, чтобы что-то делать, а Касси, взбудораженная тем, что она, «как большая», не спит ночью, сперва ужасно суетилась, а потом просто заснула на своем дорожном сундуке в обнимку с большим плюшевым драконом. Честь таскать девочку на руках, а потом укладывать ее в постель в результате досталась Северусу.

– Альбус еще пожалеет, что на это согласился, – проворчал он в половине шестого утра, когда все трое мужчин наконец смогли себе позволить сесть и расслабиться. – Этот милый ребенок весь замок перевернет вверх тормашками.

– Ну, это будет еще не скоро, – рассеянно пробормотал Гарри, который, полуприкрыв глаза, смаковал принесенный Добби свежезаваренный чай. – Ей же только четыре. Так что у тебя впереди еще целых семь спокойных лет.

– Пять, – вмешался Драко.

– Это почему же?

– А потому, что через пять лет тут появятся очередные близнецы Уизли.

Северус застонал.

– Не напоминайте... Дайте человеку хоть немного пожить иллюзиями! А вдруг мисс Грейнджер... то есть, пардон, миссис Уизли-самая-младшая, сжалится над нами и отправит своих отпрысков в Бобатон? Но вообще-то я имел в виду, что Касси покажет Альбусу, где русалки зимуют, завтра же, не откладывая этой важной миссии в долгий ящик.

Гарри хихикнул.

– Это она может.

* * *

**Глава 3. Старые письма**

На следующий день в половине четвертого пополудни Северус Снейп терпеливо дожидался своего друга и бывшего «коллегу» в комнате для свиданий Второй башни Азкабана. Гарри, усталый, невыспавшийся и по-прежнему слегка виноватый, отправился в Министерство сразу после завтрака, к двум часам вернулся с разрешением на свидание для Северуса и тут же умчался обратно в Аврорат.

Скрипнула дверь, и вошел Люциус. Выглядел он неплохо, несмотря на вызванную отсутствием солнца и свежего воздуха уже не вполне аристократическую бледность.

– У твоего любовника на удивление обширный запас ругательств, – вместо приветствия заявил он. – А так же богатое воображение. Я дважды чуть было не потерял терпение.

Северус удивленно поднял бровь.

– Он не сказал мне, что уже говорил с тобой. Когда это было?

– Около одиннадцати, – хмыкнул Люциус. – Хотя разговором я бы это не назвал.

«А ведь мой пропуск был подписан в десять утра, – с неожиданной теплотой припомнил Северус. – Ох, Гарри, Гарри...»

– Я предупреждал его, что ты не станешь с ним беседовать, – сказал он вслух.

Люциус засмеялся, пусть и не слишком весело.

– Как Драко? – осведомился он, меняя тему.

– А как ты думаешь? В ярости. Боится за жену и ребенка.

– У меня есть внуки? – встрепенулся Люциус.

– Интересно, – заметил Северус, – ты знаешь, что я сплю с Поттером, но не в курсе, есть ли дети у твоего сына?

– Светская хроника «Пророка» всегда больше интересуется скандалами, – пожал плечами Люциус. – В крайнем случае, свадьбами. А Драко не считает нужным меня навещать.

– Он винит тебя в смерти Цисси, – сумрачно сказал Северус. – И, как ни жаль мне об этом упоминать, он не совсем неправ.

– Думаешь, я этого не знаю? – отозвался Люциус. На мгновение усталая горькая гримаса исказила его черты, но затем его лицо снова приобрело привычное бесстрастное выражение. – Так у меня есть внуки?

– Внучка. У них с Панси четырехлетняя дочь.

– Слава Мерлину, он не женился на какой-нибудь грязнокровке, – буркнул Люциус.

– Не думаю, что его бы это остановило, – усмехнулся Северус. – Однако у нас очень мало времени. Что ты знаешь о случившемся?

Люциус вздохнул.

– Только то, что мне удалось уразуметь из невнятных криков Поттера. Что было покушение на мою невестку.

– А подробности тебе и не нужны. Мы предполагаем, что тот, кто пытался убить Панси, принадлежит к роду Малфоев. Что скажешь, Люциус?

Тот нахмурился.

– Основания?

– Охранные чары не сработали. И... был убит один из домовых эльфов, – об остальном Северус решил не упоминать.

– Ты уверен, что это не Драко? – прищурился Люциус. – Всякое, знаешь ли, бывает. Может, лучше замять дело...

Северус скрипнул зубами, но решил, что сейчас не лучшее время для лекции о существовании в природе вечной любви.

– Уверен. Так что, Люц, у тебя были шансы зачать ребенка на стороне?

Тот вздохнул.

– Боюсь, что эта информация вряд ли вернет мне расположение Драко. Но, по-видимому, другого выхода нет. – Люциус немного помолчал и заговорил снова: – У меня была ровно одна возможность зачать внебрачного ребенка. Точнее, была одна связь... – он глядел куда-то в стену над правым плечом Северуса. – В Париже, осенью семьдесят восьмого года. Некая Катрин Малере. В семьдесят девятом я вернулся в Англию и обручился с Цисси.

– Есть хоть какая-то возможность найти эту женщину? – резко поинтересовался Северус. – Колдографии? Письма?

– Нет, я ничего не сохранил, – покачал головой Люциус и нахмурился, припоминая. – Хотя постой... Кажется, после нашей с Цисси свадьбы от Катрин пришло письмо. По-моему, я его так и не распечатал. Не помню, что с ним сталось. Если я его не сжег на месте, то, возможно, оно так и лежит в моем архиве. Поздравлений от Мерлин знает кого тогда была уйма, я свалил их в сундук и велел убрать подальше, – он смерил товарища взглядом. – Больше я вряд ли чем смогу помочь.

– Имя и фамилия – это уже немало, – возразил Северус.

– Желаю удачи, – без улыбки произнес Люциус. – Ты можешь передать Драко мою просьбу? Я... я хотел бы его видеть.

Северус покачал головой.

– Я попробую, конечно, но думаю, что еще слишком рано. Может быть... может быть, я смогу приходить чаще.

– Воспользуешься личными связями? – криво усмехнулся Люциус.

– Вроде того, – туманно отозвался Северус. – Не так много тебе осталось, в конце концов.

– Два с половиной года, – ровно и негромко заметил Люциус. – Точнее, два года, семь месяцев и двадцать дней. Но иногда мне кажется, что этого мало.

– Я еще приду, – Северус кивнул на прощание и вышел в коридор, проигнорировав охранников у двери. Спускаясь по длинной лестнице в главный холл замка, он меланхолично размышлял о том, насколько неисповедимы пути Мерлиновы и как же хорошо, что некоторые люди не нуждаются в объяснениях элементарных вещей.

sss SSS sss

Гарри вздохнул и рассеянным жестом запустил руки в волосы, разглядывая лежащие на столе отчеты от Невилла и Ричарда Кортни. Они один в один подтверждали его гипотезу – что, с одной стороны, было приятно, а с другой – бесполезно, потому что не давало никакой новой информации. В кофе оказались «Слезы красавицы» и простейшее снотворное зелье, какое можно купить в любой аптеке по паре кнатов за унцию. Тинки действительно умерла от Авады Кедавры. Состав Оборотного зелья, обнаруженного на крышке фляжки, соответствовал волосам Тинки – именно их добавили в раствор для совершения превращения.

Иными словами, дело с вечера пятницы не сдвинулось ни на шаг. Разговор с Люциусом – читай, крики и угрозы со стороны Гарри и презрительное молчание со стороны заключенного Упивающегося Смертью, – не принес ровным счетом никаких результатов. Гарри был уже готов выписывать Северусу по пропуску хоть ежедневно, лишь бы тот добился от упрямого Малфоя-старшего хоть каких-то сведений.

Угрюмый Драко за своим столом дописывал августовский отчет. За последние два часа он не проронил ни слова – настроение у него было препаршивое.

Дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет заглянул Блейз.

– Парни, я тут с Флетчером разобрался...

– Ну и как? – поинтересовался Гарри.

– Полная компенсация убытков, плюс пятьдесят процентов неустойки, – гордо ухмыльнулся Блейз. – Выпустили его под расписку, чтобы рассчитался с клиентами. Как только получим от них подтверждение, что он все выплатил, закроем дело. И я его предупредил, что если он в ближайшие пару лет попадется хоть на краже медного кната, то ему не поздоровится.

Драко отшвырнул от себя очередную папку, встал и, прищурившись, смерил Блейза взглядом.

– Та-ак... – протянул он. – А ну-ка зайди сюда и дверь закрой.

Гарри вопросительно посмотрел на обоих. Блейз слегка побледнел и послушно наложил на дверь запирающие чары. Драко поморщился и добавил к ним заглушающие.

– Ну? – поинтересовался он, скрещивая на груди руки, обошел свой стол кругом и уселся на край, не сводя сурового взгляда с подчиненного.

– Что «ну»? – Блейз попробовал отвертеться, однако безуспешно: даже Гарри видел, что тот скрывает что-то важное.

– Что ты на него накопал? – уточнил Драко.

Блейз опустил глаза.

– Помните дело Крея? Сеть нелегальных борделей, где насильно удерживали маггловских женщин?

– Помню, – кивнул Гарри. – И как Флетчер умудрился вляпаться в это дерьмо?

– Он шантажировал Крея, – вздохнул Блейз. – Среди многочисленных найденных бумаг обнаружились соответствующие письма. Подписи там, конечно, не было, но нам всем хорошо знаком почерк Флетчера. Графологическая экспертиза подтвердила бы его причастность. А шантаж и вымогательство – это вам не мелкое воровство, тем более что суммы фигурировали крупные.

– Поня-атно... – Гарри забарабанил пальцами по столу. – И почему мы об этом в первый раз слышим?

Блейз побледнел еще больше.

– Вам пришлось бы дать делу ход, – тихо сказал он. – И Флетчер получил бы настоящий срок. А Крей был такой мерзавец, что грех было его не шантажировать, если честно.

– А еще ты решил, что эти сведения можно попридержать на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, – усмехнулся Драко. – Как сейчас, например.

– Блейз, ты хоть понимаешь, что по всем правилам я обязан тебя немедленно уволить – и это в лучшем случае? – негромко спросил Гарри. – А в худшем – учинить полное должностное расследование с малоприятными последствиями, как то: масса выговоров всем заинтересованным лицам, всплеск недоверия к слизеринцам в конторе...

– Гарри... – предупреждающе начал Драко, но Гарри его оборвал.

– Я же не сказал, что _собираюсь_ это сделать. Однако мне крайне не нравятся подобные сюрпризы. Инициатива – это прекрасно, но не в такой форме. Думаю, Драко со мной согласен.

– Безусловно, – хмыкнул тот.

– Короче говоря, учти на будущее: в такие авантюры без нас не соваться.

– Зато с нами, – Драко подмигнул Блейзу, и напряжение в комнате спало, – сколько угодно... Золотце.

Тот кивнул и слегка расслабился. Гарри взмахом палочки снял заглушающие чары, откинулся в кресле и заметил:

– Это все очень мило, конечно... только что мы дальше будем делать, господа хорошие?

– Как что? Ждать Сева, – буркнул Драко. – Будем надеяться, он из отца что-нибудь вытянет.

– А если нет? – вздохнул Блейз.

В дверь постучали, и в кабинет вплыла, покачивая бедрами, молоденькая практикантка Лизи Карлайл. Ее форменная мантия была короче положенного по уставу минимума дюймов на десять, но на это закрывали глаза все – как-никак, коллектив-то почти исключительно мужской. Гарри, которого женские ножки интересовали разве что в абстрактно-эстетическом смысле, и вовсе считал, что по сравнению с фиолетовой шевелюрой Тонкс все остальное соответствует уставу просто по определению. Лизи же обещала стать неплохим аврором и к тому же отменно варила кофе.

– Гарри, тебе письмо, – она хихикнула. – От профессора Снейпа.

– Давай сюда! – Гарри, подскочив, нетерпеливо выхватил у нее из рук конверт, вскрыл его и торопливо прочитал записку. – Да-а... негусто. Но это уже что-то.

– Ну? – спросили Драко и Блейз хором.

– У твоего отца осенью семьдесят восьмого года была любовница-парижанка по имени Катрин Малере. К свадьбе твоих родителей она прислала некое письмо, которое, возможно, завалялось где-то в семейном архиве. Все.

Драко присвистнул.

– Нам предстоит вечер интересного чтения, – кисло подытожил он. – И хорошо, если только один.

– Нам? – с надеждой уточнил Блейз.

– Нет, _нам_, – хмыкнул Гарри. – А ты сегодня и завтра дежуришь здесь. Вместо _нас_. В качестве компенсации за мои потрепанные нервы. Драко, пошли.

– Рабовладельцы, – пробурчал Блейз им в спину, уселся поудобнее в Гаррино кресло, прикрыл глаза и задремал.

sss SSS sss

У Северуса Снейпа очень болела голова.

– Дядя Сев, а что там в этой банке?

– Ингредиенты, Касси.

– Ой, оно шевелится!

– Не трогай! Где твой дракон? – устало поинтересовался он. – Или сядь вон книжку посмотри. С картинками.

К пятидесяти годам у Северуса оставалась одна-единственная страшная тайна: он не умел обращаться с маленькими детьми и чувствовал себя с ними крайне неловко. Животных можно было дрессировать или изолировать. Со взрослыми – а к этой категории он относил все человеческие существа старше одиннадцати лет – можно было договориться, либо же применить силу или, в конце концов, напугать. Дети же дрессировке не поддавались, договориться с ними не смог бы и самый ушлый адвокат, а запугивание кончалось, как правило, громким ревом. Применение же силы вызывало у Северуса отвращение, а посему он старался избегать контакта с детьми всеми возможными способами.

Однако сегодня это было невозможно. Панси по-прежнему чувствовала себя неважно и лежала в постели, Гарри и Драко были заняты, а Альбус и так сделал зельевару большое одолжение, взяв на себя заботу о Касси на время его отсутствия. Так что, увы, вернувшись из Азкабана, Северусу пришлось снова исполнять роль няньки. Он выругался про себя, пожелав невесть откуда взявшейся убийце всех мыслимых неудач. В конце концов, именно благодаря ей он лишился приятного вечера в обществе своего любовника и был вынужден присматривать за четырехлетней белобрысой хулиганкой.

– Почитай мне, дядя Сев? Про принца Генри и злого мага Мортала? Ну пожалуйста!

Северус чуть не застонал. Он не раз почти всерьез предлагал Гарри подать в суд на издателей этой безвкусицы, за основу которой были совершенно бесстыдно взяты приключения Гарри и его друзей, но его молодой партнер только хохотал и говорил, что это гораздо лучше, чем то, что обычно печатают в «Пророке».

– Касси, а может, сама? Ты же знаешь буквы? – попытался вывернуться он, впрочем, слабо надеясь на успех.

– Ну пожалуйста...

Губы девочки начали опасно кривиться, и Северус сдался.

– Ну хорошо, хорошо... Садись сюда, – он похлопал по дивану рядом с собой.

– Так мне будет не видно. Я хочу к тебе на коленки.

У Северуса очень, очень болела голова.

sss SSS sss

– Ну что? – поинтересовался Гарри, входя в личный кабинет Драко и опуская на пол средних размеров кожаный рюкзачок. Рюкзачок при этом слегка звякнул.

– Пока никак, – раздраженно отозвался сидевший в кресле хозяин дома, левитируя к себе очередную стопку писем.

Все помещение было завалено свитками, конвертами и разнообразными бумагами; посреди комнаты стояли два сундука с распахнутыми крышками, один из которых был почти пуст, а второй – полон.

– Всю ночь провозимся, – Гарри покачал головой.

– И как ты догадался? – язвительно буркнул Драко и, не отрывая глаз от писем, которые просматривал, требовательно протянул руку ладонью вверх.

– А волшебное слово? – поинтересовался Гарри, извлекая из рюкзака две темные бутылки. Если слизеринец и ценил что-нибудь маггловского происхождения, кроме денег, то это была выпивка. В данном случае – хороший ирландский стаут.

– Авада Кедавра, – отозвался Драко.

– Ладно, держи уж, – милостиво сказал Гарри и отдал приятелю уже открытую бутылку.

– Присоединяйся, – поморщившись, Драко кивком указал на второй сундук.

Гарри подошел ближе. Письма и прочие документы были сложены более или менее аккуратными стопочками, но, похоже, безо всякой системы. На самом верху лежал серый конверт из плотной тисненой бумаги, адресованный «будущей миссис Малфой» и подписанный «Белла и Рудольф». Скривившись, Гарри левитировал его на пол, не желая прикасаться к чему-то, до чего дотрагивались супруги Лестранж. Груды дорогой разноцветной бумаги – розовой, белой, бежевой, нежно-зеленой – до сих пор издавали слабый запах духов, которыми когда-то были сбрызнуты; с конвертов и открыток начала осыпаться позолота, оставляя на ладонях желтые следы. «Дорогой Цисси ко дню свадьбы...» «Нарциссе Малфой, в девичестве Блэк...» «Поздравляю крошку Цисси с очаровательным женихом...» «Милая кузина Цисси...» Неудивительно, что Драко пребывал в столь дурном расположении духа. Но делать было нечего. Гарри устроился во втором кресле, поставил бутылку на пол в пределах досягаемости и призвал первую пачку писем из «своего» сундука.

На шестой пачке от имен и фамилий начало рябить в глазах, и он решил попробовать другой метод. Встал, с хрустом потянулся, подошел к сундуку и принялся беспорядочно перебирать письма, надеясь, что заметит что-нибудь необычное.

– Удачу ловишь? – хмыкнул Драко, спихнув с колен очередной ворох корреспонденции прямо на пол.

– М-м, – согласился Гарри, и в это же мгновение ему под руку попался чуждо выглядевший среди свитков пергамента и гербовой бумаги длинный белый маггловский конверт. Он нахмурился и извлек его из сундука.

– Ну-ка...

На конверте значилось: «Люциусу Малфою: Малфой-мэнор, Уилтшир, Великобритания» и «К. Малере, Совятня «Монмартр» (до востребования), Париж, Франция». Печать была цела.

– Все-таки тебе везет просто до неприличия, – вздохнул Драко. – Что там?

– Сейчас узнаем...

Гарри почти машинально проверил, не наложены ли на письмо какие-нибудь вредоносные чары, и, ничего не обнаружив, вскрыл его. Внутри оказался выдранный из самой обыкновенной маггловской тетради в клеточку листок, на котором не слишком ровным почерком было написано:

_Ты сам родил свой конец, Люциус. Она придет за тобой и твоими щенками от этой сучки, которую ты предпочел мне._

_К.М._

– Мило, – скривив губы, протянул Драко, ознакомившись с посланием. – Более очаровательного поздравления молодоженам я еще не видел.

– Куда уж очаровательней, – покачал головой Гарри, еще раз пробежал глазами текст и нахмурился. – Слушай, а ведь твой отец говорит по-французски?

– Разумеется, – кивнул Драко. – А что?

– Я пытаюсь понять, зачем она писала по-английски, если так плохо знает язык. «Родил конец»... что за идиотское выражение!

Драко фыркнул.

– Авроры, ма-алчать!.. – Гарри попытался скорчить суровую физиономию, потом снова уставился на письмо. – И почему «_она_ придет»? Слово «конец» мужского рода!

– Ну-ка, покажи, – Драко выхватил листок у него из рук. – Хм, действительно странно. Ну хорошо, слово «конец» – или «смерть», если она это хотела сказать, – по-французски женского рода, тут она еще могла ошибиться. Но почему «родил»?

– Стоп-стоп-стоп. – Гарри снял очки и принялся протирать стекла рукавом мантии. – Давай еще раз подытожим, что мы знаем. Во-первых, убийца, предположительно, – женщина из рода Малфоев. Во-вторых, у Люциуса в семьдесят восьмом году была любовница, от которой у него мог быть ребенок. В-третьих, эта любовница написала ему письмо с угрозами, где утверждала, что некая «она» «придет за ним». Что это означает? – спросил он, торжествующе водрузив очки на нос.

– Что ты беспардонный позер, – проворчал Драко. – Ладно, я понял. Мы ищем дочь Катрин Малере, француженку, скорее всего парижанку, 79 года рождения. Кто напишет в Бобатон? Ты или я?

– Ты, – решительно ответил Гарри. – Мой французский не годится даже для разговоров в постели, потому что вызывает у партнера приступ хохота. Я крайне плохо спрягаю соответствующие глаголы.

Драко расхохотался.

– Так и быть, напишу. Завтра. Уже половина десятого, я умираю – спать хочу. Вторые сутки на ногах. Сейчас запру все это счастье – и баиньки.

– Лады.

Вдвоем они быстро убрали бумаги в сундуки, Драко запер кабинет и активировал охранные чары, после чего приятели вернулись в Хогвартс.

* * *

**Глава 4. Тени Сумеречной аллеи**

Гарри разбудил донесшийся из гостиной тихий звон охранных чар, предупреждающий о попытке каминного соединения. Гарри перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся лицом в подушку, надеясь, что звонок ему почудился и можно спокойно спать дальше. И, конечно, напрасно: сигнал повторился, на сей раз немного громче.

– Это по твою душу, – сонно проворчал Северус, не открывая глаз. – Пойди разберись. И не орите там, я сплю.

Жалобно вздохнув и вместо сочувствия получив в ответ раздраженное фырканье, Гарри выполз из-под уютного одеяла, накинул халат и поплелся разбираться. Магическое окно заливало гостиную серым светом; рассвело не больше получаса назад, а погода за ночь испортилась: бабьему лету пришел конец, и небо затянуло плотными тучами.

Камин зазвенел снова, над тлеющими углями в зеленом облачке мерцала золотистая надпись: «Министерство. Блейз Забини». М-да. Если у Блейза хватило совести разбудить его на рассвете в воскресенье, значит, дело дрянь.

Гарри снова вздохнул и разблокировал камин:

– Ну, что там у тебя?

– Труп у меня, – сообщил Блейз мрачно. Даже сквозь колеблющееся зеленое пламя, искажавшее и цвет, и порой черты лица, было видно, как он измотан. – Флетчера убили сегодня ночью.

– Подробности? – резко спросил Гарри, сразу же просыпаясь.

– Тело нашли на углу Диагон-алеи и Сумеречной, но, судя по всему, его туда приволокли. Скорее всего, местные. Зарезали где-то, как поросенка.

– Погоди, – оборвал его Гарри. – Я сейчас оденусь и буду. Четверть часа, хорошо?

– Жду, – коротко сказал Блейз и отключился.

Гарри метнулся в спальню и принялся лихорадочно разыскивать свою одежду, то и дело натыкаясь в темноте на мебель.

– Свет зажги, бестолочь, – буркнул Северус. – Все равно разбудил. Что стряслось?

– Флетчера... убили, – торопливо пропыхтел Гарри, застегивая мантию. – Скажи Драко, пусть сразу после завтрака двигает в министерство. Если не проснется к завтраку, буди его безжалостно.

– Не нравится мне все это, – сухо заметил зельевар. – Будь так добр, не лезь на рожон. Мне бы не хотелось возвращаться к своей былой профессии.

– Спасать мою задницу? – Гарри слегка повеселел. – Ладно, буду осторожен, как Хмури.

– Еще чего не хватало, – хмыкнул Северус. – Просто не забывай, что кроме рук, ног и задницы у тебя есть еще и голова. Как бы я в этом иногда ни сомневался.

– Я тебя тоже люблю, – отозвался Гарри уже из гостиной и нырнул в камин.

sss SSS sss

– Где он? – с ходу спросил Гарри, очутившись в своем кабинете.

– У Кортеса, – мрачно отозвался взъерошенный и усталый Блейз.

– Что на нем нашли?

– Ничего, – еще мрачнее ответил Блейз. – Ободрали как липку, даже ботинки сняли. Причем неизвестно кто: убийца или мародеры, притащившие труп на видное место.

– Вы точно ничего не упустили?

– Я сам все осматривал, – вздохнул Блейз. – Так что гарантирую: зацепок не было ни-ка-ких.

– Ясно. – Гарри собрался было сесть за стол, потом передумал. – Придется опять идти на поклон к Микки. Я смотаюсь к нему, ты сиди здесь и жди Драко. Введешь его в курс дела. И пусть срочно пишет французам. Не нравится мне все это.

– А мне нравится? – Блейз жалобно посмотрел на него: – Шеф, пошли выпьем кофе. Иначе Малфоя встретит разве что мой хладный труп.

Гарри хмыкнул.

– Где ты его возьмешь, интересно, кофе этот? В воскресенье в полвосьмого утра? Лизи раньше девяти и в будни-то не приходит.

– А самому слабо? – Блейз хитро прищурился: – Драко говорит, что ты своим варевом Снейпа соблазнил. Я тоже хочу попробовать.

– А по шее? – грозно поинтересовался Гарри. – И Драко тоже свое получит, трепло белобрысое. Ладно, так и быть, сварю. Пошли.

В тесном закутке, по недоразумению именовавшемся то кухней, то столовой, неимоверно разило какой-то дрянью.

– Значит, так: я варю кофе, ты ищешь источник этого дивного амбре и разбираешься с ним, – скомандовал Гарри, поочередно извлекая из шкафчика все необходимое.

– Опять небось Лонгботтом что-нибудь притащил, – ворчал Блейз, методично обшаривая крошечное помещение. – Отравит он нас как-нибудь, вот увидишь.

– Да ну, – отмахнулся Гарри, – Нев слишком любит свои творения, чтобы оставлять их где попало.

– Ага, вот оно... – пробормотал Блейз, извлекая из-за тумбы, где хранились столовые приборы, какой-то вонючий сверток. Левитируя трофей перед собой, он брезгливо принялся его разглядывать. – Ба! Да это ж мои котлетки! А я-то все думал, какая зараза их сперла!

– Опять крыс развели, – вздохнул Гарри, заметив, что бумага прогрызена в нескольких местах. – Тоже мне, маги: боггарты нам нипочем, а мелких грызунов извести не можем. Допьешь кофе, напишешь заявление Кингсли, пусть бухгалтерия нам крысолова оплатит.

– А Шеклболт тут при чем? С каких пор он такой ерундой занимается? – удивился Блейз, уничтожив злосчастный сверток.

– Новые распоряжения сверху, – пожал плечами Гарри, разливая кофе в кружки. – Контроль над расходованием средств и все такое прочее. Бюрократы хреновы.

– Ну-ну, – скептически хмыкнул Блейз. – Ты маскироваться собираешься или как?

– Ясное дело, – фыркнул Гарри. – О том, что Микки работает на нас, все шакалы Сумеречной и так знают, но лишний раз подставлять его тоже не стоит. Ладно, пошел я.

Он залпом допил кофе, очистил кружку заклятьем, оставил ее на столе и отправился назад в кабинет – воспользоваться каминной сетью и заодно захватить несколько свитков пергамента и парочку самопишущих перьев. На всякий случай.

sss SSS sss

Старик Микки – настоящее его имя, похоже, было тайной для всех, включая его самого, – держал, вероятно, самый сомнительный ломбард во всей магической Британии. Гарри иногда всерьез задумывался: а было ли среди многочисленного барахла в этой лавчонке что-нибудь НЕ краденое? Время от времени Микки штрафовали за мелкие нарушения, но в целом не трогали: он был идеальным осведомителем, если речь заходила о делах серьезных.

Очутившись в гостиной своей лондонской квартиры, Гарри прямиком пошел в ванную. Там он сменил очки на контактные линзы, потом взял из-под зеркала баночку с гримом и быстрыми, привычными движениями замазал шрам на лбу. Вымыл руки и извлек из кармана пакетик с драже Берти Боттс – совершенно обычными на вид, если не считать маркировки поверх цветной глазури: «ММ» – Министерство Магии. В очередной раз хмыкнул, вспомнив, как хохотал первый раз, увидев ее, и как долго пытался описать Драко и Блейзу рекламу M&M's. Подумав, выбрал две светло-коричневых конфеты – чтобы хватило на два часа – и торопливо проглотил не жуя: вкус у этого творения близнецов Уизли был премерзкий. Ерунда, конечно: главное, чтобы работало.

Следующие пару минут Гарри меланхолично смотрелся в зеркало, наблюдая, как драже превращают его в кареглазого шатена. Когда трансформация завершилась, он скептически оглядел свое отражение, вздохнул и пошел в спальню – переодеваться. Появляться на Сумеречной аллее в мантии за сорок галеонов, пусть даже мятой, и надеяться, что тебя не заметят, – сущее безумие. Стащив через голову компрометирующий элемент гардероба, он извлек из шкафа одну из старых довоенных мантий Ремуса, спасенную несколько лет назад из мусорной корзины и перешитую на него самого специально ради таких случаев. Надел, переложил в разнообразные потайные и не очень карманы все необходимое, еще раз придирчиво осмотрел свое отражение и аппарировал на Сумеречную аллею.

Там было сыро, холодно и обманчиво безлюдно: ночной сброд уже расползся по углам, а дневные посетители еще не появились. Однако по-настоящему пустой Сумеречная не бывала никогда. И те, кто забывал это правило, рисковали отсюда не вернуться.

Лавка Микки была уже открыта, и Гарри бесшумно проскользнул внутрь. В полутьме ломбарда попахивало пылью, плесенью, старыми книгами, какими-то травами, однако сильнее всего ощущался запах крепкого табака.

– А я вас жду, мистер Поттер, – проскрипел старик, поднимаясь из своего кресла. Несколькими на удивление ловкими и стремительными движениями палочки он сперва запер дверь, а затем наложил на помещение охранные заклятия.

– Значит, я не зря пришел, – хмыкнул Гарри с удовлетворением, пощупав в кармане мешочек с десятком галеонов. – Выкладывайте, что у вас.

– Много интересного, мистер Поттер... – только что дребезжавший голос старика внезапно обрел уверенность и силу. – Можно сказать, целая коллекция.

Он не без труда нагнулся, извлек откуда-то темный сверток и разложил его содержимое на прилавке. Гарри не верил своей удаче: его глазам предстали палочка Флетчера, мантия и ботинки – точнее, старомодные остроносые сапоги из драконьей кожи. Теперь стало ясно, почему на них позарились: такой обуви, считай, износу не было, всего-то и забот, что подновлять раз в несколько лет сшивающие чары.

Однако это оказалось еще не все: Микки полез за пазуху и молча выложил поверх мантии небольшой кожаный кошелек, часы-луковицу и позолоченную булавку для галстука.

– Наши-то все понимают, что ввязываться в мокрое дело, да еще когда уделали одного из ваших друзей, мистер Поттер, – затея самая что ни на есть дурная, – заявил старик. – А вот разная шантрапа приблудная, – Микки презрительно скривился, – эти всякое откаблучить могут. Ну и молодежь пошла...

Гарри лихорадочно соображал, что делать дальше. С одной стороны, главное – вещи Мундунгуса – он получил, а с помощью зелья Памяти Вещей восстановить сцену убийства будет легче легкого. С другой стороны, в отличие от думосброса, вещи сохраняли только изображение, так что шансов подслушать разговор Флетчера с убийцей – если таковой состоялся – не будет никаких. Все-таки живой свидетель куда надежнее. С третьей – времени и так в обрез... В конце концов, верх взяло элементарное гриффиндорское любопытство: уж больно много старик не договаривал насчет «шантрапы приблудной».

– И каким же образом, – прищурился Гарри, – я могу с этой шантрапой побеседовать?

– Не так быстро, мистер Поттер, не так быстро... Я хочу вам предложить сделку, – прямо заявил хозяин ломбарда. – Вы можете, конечно, записать у себя, что я нашел все это барахло и, как честный подданный Магической Британии, сдал вам, но толку с того будет, как молока с дохлого гиппогрифа...

– Хватит вилять, как маркитантская лодка, Микки, – оборвал его Гарри, оставив притворные любезности. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что участок не мой, так что писать я ничего не стану... а вот если мы не договоримся, за действия Дика я не отвечаю. А он тебя шибко не любит...

Старик неожиданно сгорбился.

– Стар я уже, мистер Поттер, – устало произнес он, усаживаясь в кресло. Гарри терпеливо ждал продолжения. – И воспитание малолетних дуралеев мне не по зубам.

Гарри быстро сложил два и два.

– Воришка, обобравший труп, – ваш родственник, – заключил он. – Несовершеннолетний. И недавно здесь, верно?

– Внук моей покойной кузины из Челмсфорда, – кисло подтвердил Микки. – Почти что круглый сирота, если не считать меня, и уж точно круглый идиот. Прислали несчастье на мою голову. Можно подумать, я миллионер или в лавке у меня медом намазано...

– Сколько ему?

– Четырнадцать.

– Он не в Хогвартсе? – искренне удивился Гарри.

– Полли была бедна, как церковная мышь, и ненамного умнее, – презрительно фыркнул Микки. – Так что вместо Хогвартса мальчик учился с магглами и подрабатывал, как умел... может, и таскал чего, это я не знаю. У меня он два месяца. Поначалу я его не трогал: ясно же, ошалел пацан от восторга, – он указал кивком на окно, без сомнения, имея в виду обе волшебные аллеи. – Слонялся все это время без дела, толку от него никакого – не умеет ведь ничего...

«Что ж, – мрачно подумал Гарри, – я еще в детстве хотел знать, откуда берутся люди вроде Стэна Шанпайка».

– У меня контрпредложение, – решительно заявил он. – Вы дадите мне поговорить с мальчиком, а я посмотрю, что можно сделать... насчет его учебы.

Микки с явным облегчением вздохнул, снова взмахнул палочкой, снимая заглушающие чары, повернулся к двери, ведущей куда-то внутрь дома, и крикнул:

– Роберт! А ну дуй сюда, живо!

Не прошло и полминуты, как в лавке появился Роберт – встрепанный прыщавый подросток, щуплый, плохо одетый и страшно перепуганный. Левое ухо его распухло, на скуле багровел синяк.

– Полюбуйтесь на это чучело, – сварливо предложил Микки, потом повернулся к внучатому племяннику: – Пойдешь с мистером Поттером, ответишь на все его вопросы. Если он останется недоволен – шкуру спущу!

Несчастный юнец съежился еще больше: перспектива остаться наедине с убийцей Волдеморта и, по совместительству, крупной полицейской шишкой его явно не радовала.

– Мои скромные апартаменты к вашим услугам, мистер Поттер, – Микки приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону внутренней двери. – И не сочтите за труд: когда покончите со всем этим, выйдите черным ходом? Мальчик вас проводит.

– Договорились, – кивнул Гарри, уменьшая и распихивая по карманам имущество бедолаги Флетчера. Без лишних слов опустив в подставленную ладонь Микки мешочек с галеонами, он ухватил Роберта за плечо и уверенным шагом прошествовал в квартиру хозяина ломбарда, почти волоча за собой неудачливого воришку.

Он ни разу не был здесь прежде, но быстро сориентировался и привел мальчика на тесную грязную кухню – Молли пришла бы в ужас от одного ее вида. Уронив дрожащего мальчишку на стул, Гарри разыскал среди кастрюль пузатый медный чайник, наполнил его водой и поставил на огонь.

– Роберт, ты чай будешь?

Подросток уставился на него, потом медленно кивнул. «Кажется, я малость перестарался с запугиванием, – огорченно подумал Гарри. – Господи, какой же он тощий и неухоженный... Неужели и я когда-то таким был?»

– Не бойся, я не кусаюсь. – «Во всяком случае, нечасто, и страдает от этого только Сев», прибавил он мысленно, доставая из шкафчика потемневшую от времени жестяную банку с заваркой и две чашки: у одной был отбит краешек, у другой – ручка. – Расскажи о себе. Давно ты здесь? С кем ты жил раньше?

Неважно, что ответы на эти вопросы он уже знал: нужно было разговорить мальчишку.

– А есть на хрен разница? – буркнул Роберт. Неожиданность вопроса, как и предполагалось, вывела его из ступора.

– Да в общем, не очень, – признал Гарри, разливая чай. Сахара он так и не нашел. – Мне просто любопытно.

– Два месяца, – Роберт шмыгнул носом. – Болтаюсь тут, как... – он умолк и пожал плечами.

– Ты в школе хоть учился? Палочка у тебя есть?

– На нее ж бабла надо до фига. Где я его надыбаю? – мальчишка опустил взгляд, видно, сообразив, что напомнил собеседнику о своей сомнительной ночной деятельности. – А в школе кантовался... в маггловской. Когда время было. Я у бабки жил, она сквиб была. Ну, деньгу зашибал... помаленьку. Газоны там соседям постричь, пятое-десятое... А летом она коньки отбросила, ну меня и сюда отправили.

– Ясно, – кивнул Гарри, усаживаясь напротив. – Ладно, давай к делу. Рассказывай, с чего все началось.

– А вы это... писать, че ли, не будете? – поинтересовался Роберт, снова шмыгнув носом, а потом утеревшись рукавом.

Гарри не выдержал и швырнул мальчишке носовой платок. Когда-то он не обратил бы внимания на такие мелочи, но многолетнее общение с Драко и Северусом давало о себе знать.

– Че ли не буду, – сухо ответил он.

– Ну, я это... короче, шляюсь я вчера днем по Сумеречной, на углу Вонючего тупика, и зырю: топает эта кошелка... – Гарри, не удержавшись, поморщился; юнец сглотнул и поправился: – Ну, женщина... Клевая такая, я впялился, чуть землю носом не пропахал. И вдруг бац – встала перетереть с каким-то гундосым типом. Тот еще хмырь, чесслово!

– Она его остановила, или он ее? – уточнил Гарри. Кем был «гундосый тип», он не сомневался.

– Он ее, – ответил Роберт, опять шмыгнув носом. – Выпер откуда-то, то ли из переулка, то ли из подворотни, – и к ней.

– Много ты слышал?

– Не густо, – признал мальчик. – Он ее на бабло разводил и баллоны катил, а про че конкретно, я не врубил...

Гарри начинал искренне сочувствовать старику-процентщику.

– То есть, мужчина ее шантажировал? – уточнил он.

– Ну, я так и пропер! – радостно подтвердил Роберт. – Монету требовал, а она не кололась, говорит, гонишь и докажи. Умная, су..

– Кхм, – заметил Гарри.

Мальчишка покраснел и опустил взгляд.

– Короче, она у него бумаги какие-то стала требовать. Ну, он обещал, если она бабок даст. Стрелку у Свинарника забили, на полвторого.

Свинарником на Сумеречной именовали самое сомнительное питейное заведение – кабак с гордым названием «Клык вепря». Знаменитая «Кабанья башка» в Хогсмиде была куда более приличным местом.

– И ты, конечно, совершенно случайно оказался там в половине второго ночи? – язвительно спросил Гарри.

– А че, деду я на фиг не сдался, все равно тут фигней страдаю, – запетушился Роберт.

– Оно и заметно, – вздохнул Гарри. – Что ночью видел?

Мальчик поежился.

– Зарезала она его, как свинью, су... – он осекся и вдруг неожиданно всхлипнул по-детски, потом снова взял себя в руки. – Отошли в сторонку, она говорит: давай бумаги. Он за пазуху полез, а она его вдруг ножом по горлу – раз... – Роберт снова содрогнулся, и Гарри понял, что разговор пора заканчивать.

– Она взяла бумаги и ушла. А ты решил труп раздеть, – с легкой укоризной констатировал он.

Подросток опять хлюпнул носом.

– Труп-то, он не страшный, – признался Роберт. – И я так палочку хотел – думаю, загоню барахло...

– Ясно. Скажи, эту... женщину... человек этот никак не называл? Обращался к ней как-то?

Мальчик задумался.

– Да не, вроде не. Она его дерьмом обозвала, но это все. Хотя не, он ее тоже обругал. Странно как-то... чертова Мэри, что ли...

Гарри постарался не подать виду, как впечатлили его полученные сведения. Ничего себе! Кровавая Мэри...

– Спасибо, Роберт. То, что ты рассказал, очень важно. А теперь самое главное: она тебя видела?

– Видела, – уныло отозвался тот. Кажется, начинающий воришка и сам уже понимал, во что вляпался. – Днем вчера, когда они разошлись... Я зазевался, чуть не налетел на нее, стреманулся и время аскнул.

Гарри мрачно кивнул, извлекая из карманов пергамент и вечное перо.

– Ясно. Думаю, ты и сам уже понял, что сунул нос туда, куда не следует. – Он принялся быстро сочинять письмо Фреду и Джорджу. – Значит, так. «Ужастики Умников Уизли» знаешь?

– Кто ж их не знает? – полузавистливо, полумечтательно вздохнул Роберт.

– Хорошо. – Гарри дописал записку и запечатал свиток. – Сейчас я перемолвлюсь словечком с твоим дедом; ты пока можешь пойти взять свои вещи, если у тебя есть что-то ценное. Потом проводишь меня до Диагон-аллеи и сразу пойдешь с этим письмом к братьям Уизли. Они о тебе позаботятся.

– Какого хрена? – настороженно спросил мальчик.

Гарри притворился, что не услышал вопроса.

– Будешь делать, что они скажут, ясно? Если хочешь, во-первых, жить, а во-вторых, попасть в Хогвартс.

– В Хогвартс? – у Роберта загорелись глаза.

Откровенно говоря, Гарри понятия не имел, можно ли по правилам зачислить в школу необученного четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку, однако не сомневался, что в случае чего сумеет уговорить Альбуса.

– В Хогвартс, – подтвердил он. – Может быть, не сразу, а со следующего года, а пока близнецы тебя подтянут. Если будешь их слушаться. И палочку купят.

– Буду, – очень серьезно кивнул Роберт.

– Отлично. Иди собирайся.

Взбудораженный мальчик подскочил было, но в дверях кухни вдруг остановился и обернулся.

– А как же... а как же ба... деньги?

Гарри улыбнулся.

– Не беспокойся. Я об этом позабочусь. Иди.

sss SSS sss

Микки, похоже, услышал его шаги, потому что встретил его в коридоре у двери в лавку.

– Я же вас просил, мистер Поттер... – укоризненно сказал он.

– Я знаю, – вполголоса ответил Гарри. – Я хотел вас предупредить, что забираю Роберта. Спрячу мальчика у друзей, а они заодно позаботятся о его образовании.

– Спрячете? – старик, по обыкновению, мгновенно выделил самое важное. – Что ему грозит?

– Убийца его видела, – тихо произнес Гарри. – Возможно, я перестраховываюсь, но лучше бы ему не светиться здесь, пока мы ее не схватим.

– А если меня спросят, куда он девался? – мрачно поинтересовался Микки.

– _Нашим_ можете сказать правду. Остальным – говорите, что сбежал. Будет неплохо, если вы будете беспокоиться и переживать, это прибавит достоверности.

– Хорошо, – кивнул ростовщик. – Еще что-нибудь?

– Нет, это все. – Гарри кивнул на прощание и собрался уходить, но потом вдруг обернулся: – Спасибо вам. Вы мне очень помогли.

– Не за что, молодой человек. Взаимовыручка – тоже неплохой способ капиталовложения, – хмыкнул старик.

sss SSS sss

Когда Гарри, уже в своем нормальном облике и безупречно одетый, вернулся в Аврорат, там было шумно.

– Какого дьявола?! – орал Гаррет на весь офис. – Сколько эти шотландские щенки будут путаться у нас под ногами?!

Блейз, достойно представлявший «шотландских щенков», со скучающим видом выслушивал распаленного Гаррета, дожидаясь, пока тот накричится. Половина, а то и больше дверей в кабинеты были приоткрыты, и оттуда высовывались любопытные головы: мало кто из дежуривших мог отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за разворачивавшимся шоу.

– Вам что, приключений на ваши задницы не хватает?! Змеи слизеринские... – кажется, Дик окончательно вышел из себя.

Гарри решил, что пора вмешаться, пока даже у спокойного Блейза не лопнуло терпение.

– Дик, что здесь происходит? – спокойно поинтересовался он, подойдя поближе.

Эффект получился впечатляющий: Гаррет немедленно заткнулся и резко обернулся.

– Это ты меня спрашиваешь? – выплюнул он сквозь зубы, стараясь, однако взять себя в руки. – Почему мои парни вызывают меня и сообщают, что у меня на участке труп, а дело ведете вы? Что это за новшества?

– Дик, успокойся, – миролюбиво сказал Гарри. – Ты же сам спихнул нам Флетчера. Мы выпустили его под залог, с клиентами рассчитаться. И тут не проходит и суток, как его зарезали. Я не имею права не вмешаться, ты же сам понимаешь.

Начальник Центрального отдела сумрачно кивнул и как-то ссутулился.

– Извините, парни, я погорячился, – неохотно буркнул он. Потом хмуро посмотрел на Гарри: – Небось тут же к барахольщику своему побежал? Ох, любишь ты прикармливать всякую шушеру...

Гарри вспомнил Роберта и улыбнулся.

– Есть такое. И это занятие обычно приносит хорошие плоды. – Он вздохнул. – В данном случае плоды есть, но хорошими я бы их не назвал...

– Что ты узнал? – забыв о внутриконторских разборках, Гаррет весь подобрался, чуя заварушку.

– Я знаю, кто убил Флетчера, – мрачно сообщил Гарри. – И предлагаю объединить усилия. Работы хватит на всех.

– Кончай тянуть цербера за хвост! – буркнул Дик. – Кто?

– Идиот Флетчер шантажировал Кровавую Мэри.

В коридоре повисло молчание.

– Дрянь дело, – наконец вздохнул Дик, потом решительно выпрямился и расправил плечи. – Я подниму наши архивы и буду у вас через двадцать минут. Вызывай своего пижонистого дружка, тут и в самом деле работы по уши. – Он повернулся и зашагал к своему кабинету.

– Драко уже здесь, – сообщил Блейз в ответ на вопросительный взгляд шефа. – Примчался в половине десятого и долго жаловался, какой Северус живодер.

Гарри хмыкнул.

– Если предчувствия меня не обманывают, дальше будет еще веселее.

sss SSS sss

Драко, вопреки обыкновению, сидел не в своем любимом кресле и даже не на столе шефа, а на подоконнике и хмуро смотрел в магическое окно.

– Что французы? – бодро поинтересовался Гарри с порога.

– Я связался с Секюрите Мажик, – сумрачно отозвался Драко. – Они обещали полный отчет по выпуску Бобатона в течение трех суток.

– Долго, – Гарри поджал губы. – Но ничего не поделаешь. Сейчас у нас, как ни дико это звучит, есть более срочные дела.

Драко помрачнел как туча.

– Убийца Флетчера – не заурядная мелкая сошка, – заключил он.

– Если я не ошибаюсь, это Кровавая Мэри.

Тут, не выдержав, в разговор вмешался Блейз.

– Что за Мэри? Почему я ничего не знаю?

– Потому что это почти государственная тайна, – криво усмехнулся Драко.

– Да ну, брось, – отмахнулся Гарри, занимая свое место за столом. – Просто старая и неприятная история, которую предпочли замять. Лет десять назад, когда мы уже заканчивали обучение здесь, в маггловском Лондоне произошла серия довольно неприятных убийств. Все жертвы в момент убийства имели при себе крупную сумму денег или драгоценности, всех их ограбили, предварительно перерезав горло. И никаких следов.

– Наши тогда заподозрили, что это дело рук мага, – подхватил Драко. – Было решено провести проверку.

– И послали вас? – догадался Блейз.

– Угу. – Гарри фыркнул. – В общем, результат никого не порадовал. Выяснилось, что Аврорат не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как разыскать в маггловском Лондоне волшебника, который из всей магии пользуется только аппарацией и зельем невидимости.

– А через аптеку? – нахмурился Блейз. – Должен же убийца был где-то брать ингредиенты?

– Вероятно, поэтому он, точнее она, в конце концов и сбежала, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Собственно, о том, что это женщина, вообще узнали случайно: в последний раз действие зелья кончилось раньше, чем нужно, и ее засекли на выходе из подъезда. Похоже, это ее и спугнуло.

– А дальше дело предпочли замять, потому что признаваться в собственном бессилии никому не хотелось, – кивнул Блейз. – Понимаю.

– И эту легендарную личность нам предстоит ловить, – поморщился Драко. – Гарри, есть идеи?

– Да, Гарри, у тебя есть идеи? – слегка язвительно поинтересовался Гаррет, входя в комнату.

– Представь себе, есть, – хмыкнул Гарри, небрежным жестом извлекая из кармана уменьшенные вещи Флетчера и швыряя их на стол. – Блейз, зови Невилла.

– Где ты их достал, Поттер? – резко спросил Гаррет, увеличивая добытые улики.

– Там же, где обычно, – Гарри пожал плечами. – У Микки.

Дик скривился, будто лимон проглотил.

– Я так и знал! И почему вы с Кингсли не даете мне прикрыть эту лавочку?

– Потому, что без нее мы сегодня сидели бы с носом, – отрезал Драко. – И хватит пустых разговоров, давайте к делу. Что у нас есть на данный момент?

– Мы будем знать, как выглядит убийца, как только Невилл приготовит зелье Памяти Вещей, – объявил Гарри. – А потом я предлагаю сделать вот что...

sss SSS sss

В Хогвартсе Северус, с удобством расположившись в кресле у камина, проверял студенческие работы. Пузатый бокал с ароматным коньяком, из которого зельевар время от времени делал крошечный глоток, заметно скрашивал это монотонное и малоинтересное занятие.

Гарри и Драко застряли в Министерстве; Панси, которая уже чувствовала себя практически здоровой, после чая вместе с Касси отправилась прогуляться к озеру... словом, все было в порядке. И вместе с тем Северус никак не мог отогнать от себя невнятное, сосущее предчувствие надвигающейся беды.

* * *

**Глава 5. Визжащая хижина**

Много позже, рассказывая о случившемся, Гарри не раз будет повторять, что им не хватило каких-то полутора часов или даже часа. Зелье Памяти Вещей было готово в половине второго. К трем они бегло просмотрели все основные «воспоминания» одежды Флетчера за последние сутки и выяснили главное: накануне вечером Мундунгус побывал в Гринготтсе и забрал из своего сейфа копии каких-то документов, – оригиналы которых предусмотрительно оставил в банке. Едва увидев эту сцену, Гарри сломя голову бросился к Биллу Уизли.

sss SSS sss

– Гарри, это невозможно, – покачал головой расстроенный Билл. Они сидели в Гринготтсе, в маленькой комнатке для посетителей, предназначенной для подписания контрактов и тому подобных дел, для которых требовались тишина и спокойствие. – Банк Гринготтс не подчиняется Министерству Магии. Единственное, что может заставить гоблинов допустить к содержимому частного сейфа постороннее лицо, – это решение полного собрания Уизенгамота.

– Билл, его получение займет минимум месяц! – в отчаянии воскликнул Гарри. – Она уйдет! – Он раздраженно запустил пальцы в волосы, теребя шевелюру. – Может быть, если поговорить с Грифуком...

– О чем мистер Поттер желает поговорить с Грифуком? – донесся от двери знакомый скрипучий голос. Гоблин неторопливо прошествовал в комнату, неся в руках большую пачку каких-то бумаг, свитков и документов.

– Меня интересует сейф номер 824, принадлежащий Мундунгусу Флетчеру, – официальным тоном начал было Гарри, но его тут же прервали.

– Я как раз насчет этого сейфа, – ворчливо заявил Грифук, бережно опуская свой груз на стол. – Согласно нашим охранным и детекторным чарам, господин Мундунгус Флетчер скончался сегодня ночью в один час тридцать семь минут двадцать три секунды. По его завещанию, подписанному и засвидетельствованному одиннадцатого сентября сего года в семнадцать часов сорок одну минуту пятнадцать секунд, – Грифук помахал одним из свитков под носом у Гарри, – после его смерти все бумаги и документы в его сейфе должны быть немедленно переданы Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру. Получите и распишитесь.

Гарри испытал прилив невероятной благодарности старому жулику. Радость его, впрочем, приутихла, когда он оценил количество форм, которые оказалось необходимо заполнить и подписать. Билл, видя, что его помощь больше не нужна, распрощался и ушел. Еще через час Гарри наконец заполучил драгоценную охапку свитков, бумаг и записных книжек Мундунгуса, с которыми и вернулся в Аврорат.

Еще через полчаса в главную комнату Шотландского отдела набилось едва ли не пол-Аврората. Сотрудники вырывали друг у друга записи Флетчера и ликовали.

– ... Кингсли, гляди, это списки норвежской контрабанды...

– ... мать твою! Да тут список подпольных поставщиков Борджина и Беркса...

– ... Чтоб меня пикси взяли! Две подпольные аптеки в моем округе... драконья чешуя по сотне галеонов за унцию...

– ... Мерлин милостивый! Сеть магических наркопритонов в маггловском Лондоне! Дик!!!

По всему выходило, что ушлый Мундунгус шантажировал если не весь криминальный мир магической Британии, то по меньшей мере половину.

Один за другим Гарри нетерпеливо проглядывал и с досадой отбрасывал в сторону компрометирующие свитки – не то, все не то... И вдруг из очередной связки на пол выпала маленькая жесткая карточка. Драко нагнулся и поднял ее – это оказалась колдография хорошенькой молодой женщины, светловолосой и голубоглазой, со вздернутым носиком и тонкими, но изящными губами. Портил ее только взгляд – недобрый и, казалось, слегка безумный.

– Дикая штучка, – небрежно заметил он, демонстрируя карточку Гарри. – Интересно, что она тут делает, как ты дума... – он осекся, увидев на лице друга дикий, неприкрытый ужас.

– Дрэй, – выдавил Гарри, – она в Хогвартсе.

– Что?

– Это она! – Гарри выхватил у него колдографию, перевернул и сунул Драко под нос. На обороте неаккуратным почерком Флетчера было выведено: _Кровавая Мэри. Наст. имя Мари Вейнар, дочь Катрин Малере и Жака Вейнара, г.р. 1979. Снято в Париже в 2002 г._ – Мадам Пинс стареет, и Альбус в этом году наконец нанял ей помощницу. Я ее видел. Это она!

Секунды две Драко просто смотрел на него, распахнув глаза, а потом до него дошло.

– Кингсли!!!

sss SSS sss

Разумеется, они опоздали. Когда спустя десять минут взмыленные Гарри и Драко в сопровождении оперативной группы авроров вывалились из камина в директорском кабинете, их встретили встревоженный Альбус и угрюмый Северус с какой-то запиской в руках, которую слизеринский декан молча протянул Драко.

Гарри, холодея, прочел через плечо:

_Малфой,_

_если хочешь увидеть дочь живой, приходи один в Визжащую хижину до полуночи. Если поблизости появится хоть один аврор, ты получишь свою крошку по частям._

– Пенни? – только и выдавил бледный Драко.

– В больничном крыле, – поспешно сообщил Северус. – Sectumsempra. Она жива и будет здорова, но Поппи дала ей снотворное, так что поговорить с ней не удастся, да это и к лучшему. У нее все равно была истерика.

– Уж наверное, – буркнул Гарри. – Что будем делать?

– Вы ничего не будете делать, – ровным голосом заявил Драко. – Я пойду один.

– Ты с ума сошел? – прошипел Северус.

– Там Касси, – прошипел в ответ Драко. – Я не стану рисковать.

Снейп открыл рот – без сомнения, намереваясь сказать что-то ядовитое, но, ко всеобщему удивлению, его опередил Гарри.

– Драко, если ты сейчас же не возьмешь себя в руки и не начнешь соображать, я тебя оглушу и мы попросту обойдемся без тебя! – рявкнул он. – Сев, мне понадобится твой вариант Оборотного зелья. Я знаю, у тебя есть запас.

Северус кивнул и скрылся в камине.

– И, – Гарри повернулся к сопровождавшим его аврорам, – мне нужен один рисковый парень на роль подсадной утки.

– Я сам... – начал было возмущаться Драко, но Гарри его безжалостно оборвал.

– Операцией командую я, – ледяным тоном объявил он. – Ты мне нужен там, где принесешь больше пользы.

– Я пойду, шеф, – бодро вызвался рыжий «отравитель» Макс. – Давно мечтал почувствовать себя Малфоем.

Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, помимо Драко и Гарри, мало кому удалось сдержать смешок.

– Отлично, – кивнул Гарри. – Сейчас, – он глянул на часы, – шесть пятнадцать. Чтобы добраться до Хижины, Максу понадобится полчаса, если он воспользуется камином мадам Розмерты. Джим, – он повернулся к одному из оперативников, – Невилл успел снабдить вас зельем невидимости, или за ним придется вернуться? В суматохе я не уследил.

Вместо ответа Джим Уайт просто продемонстрировал коробочку с шестью маленькими флаконами.

– Замечательно. Общий план таков: Макс открыто идет в Хижину и отвлекает внимание объекта. Группа захвата окружает дом и накладывает антиаппарационные чары. Никакого шума, никаких побоищ, все максимально тихо. Абсолютным приоритетом является жизнь ребенка.

Драко тихо скрипнул зубами.

– Мы с Драко, – спокойно продолжал Гарри, – заходим с тыла через тоннель, ведущий в Хижину с территории школы.

Авроры обменялись удивленными взглядами: судя по всему, никто из них не подозревал о подземном ходе, начинающемся от Дракучей Ивы.

– Закрытая информация класса C, – пояснил Гарри и тут же услышал за спиной сухой смешок вернувшегося Северуса.

Снейп протянул Гарри флакон с модифицированным Оборотным зельем, плащ-невидимку и маленькую двустороннюю склянку с дном посредине и пробками с двух сторон. С одной стороны находилось что-то, напоминавше зелье невидимости, но чуть более темное и вязкое, с другой – полупрозрачная голубоватая жидкость.

– Скрывает не только вид, но и запах, – коротко пояснил он. – С обратной стороны антидот. В подобных случаях неразумно обоим полагаться на одинаковые средства защиты. Не делайте глупостей и не тратьте время на излишние любезности с этой дамой. Она их все равно не оценит.

Один из авроров фыркнул и поинтересовался:

– Не хотите сменить место работы, профессор? По-моему, вы отлично впишетесь в коллектив.

– Благодарю, но боюсь, мне у вас будет скучно, – усмехнулся Северус, обменявшись взглядом с молчавшим все это время Дамблдором. – Я чересчур привык к бурной и опасной жизни школьного преподавателя.

Кто-то рассмеялся, и Драко, скривившись, содрогнулся; Гарри, чувствуя его волнение и нетерпение, снова вмешался.

– Все, шутки в сторону. Парни, марш в камин и занимайте свои места. Макс, ты должен подойти к дверям Хижины ровно в семь. Не делай резких движений и постарайся не провоцировать объект, она и без того ненормальная. И не пытайся спасать девочку, это наша работа. Драко, ты берешь мой плащ, я выпью зелье. Не забудь дать Максу свой локон на память! – Он поднес к губам склянку. – Все готовы? Вперед!

sss SSS sss

Едва не дрожа от напряжения, они сидели в тоннеле в двух шагах от лаза в Хижину и ждали. В слабом свете, пробивавшемся сквозь дыру в потолке, Гарри видел бледное лицо Драко, временно опустившего капюшон плаща-невидимки. Сверху – судя по всему, со второго этажа – доносились невнятные, отрывистые фразы, явно сказанные женщиной, и детский плач. По крайней мере, Касси была жива.

Гарри покосился на часы: без трех семь. Еще чуть-чуть... Неожиданно наверху раздался звук удара, громкий детский крик и визгливый грассирующий голос:

– Да заткнешься ты, маленькая тварь!

Драко подскочил, стукнувшись головой о потолок тоннеля, но Гарри вцепился ему в плечи и силой удержал на месте.

– Рано, – еле слышно выдохнул он в самое ухо напарнику.

Драко медленно кивнул и снова замер, но глаза у него были безумные. Гарри снова сжал его плечо.

– Все будет хорошо, – прошептал он, впервые за двенадцать лет дружбы прибегая к этой банальной фразе. – Все будет в порядке.

Наконец снаружи, у входа в саму Хижину, послышались нарочито громкие шаги, скрип двери, и запыхавшийся голос «Драко» выкрикнул:

– Я здесь! Кто прислал эту записку? Где моя девочка?

– Пора! – шепнул Гарри.

Драко набросил капюшон и исчез окончательно. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, они выбрались наверх, и только тогда Гарри оценил недостаток их плана: если Мэри – или Мари – не спустится вниз, они не смогут зайти ей за спину, и придется просто подниматься вслед за Максом. Черт, только бы она спустилась...

Увы, Кровавая Мэри была для этого слишком умна.

– Иди сюда, Малфой! – громко крикнула она со второго этажа. – Подними руки и держи над головой, чтобы я их видела.

Догадливый Макс, проходя мимо двери в нижнюю комнату, заметил дыру в полу, оценил положение, послушно поднял руки и начал взбираться по ступенькам, топая и грохоча, чтобы дать возможность товарищам проследовать за ним незамеченными.

Гарри между тем мысленно проклинал себя за непредусмотрительность – наложенные его группой чары не позволят никому из них аппарировать внутри дома, лишая его или Драко возможности под шумок мгновенно преодолеть разделяющее их и похитительницу расстояние.

Дверь в комнату на втором этаже была распахнута; перед ними, спиной к окну, на краю большой кровати сидела женщина. В правой руке она держала палочку, коленями зажав стоящую перед ней перепуганную и заплаканную Касси. Левой рукой она приставила к горлу девочки нож – тот самый, которым перерезала горло Флетчеру.

– Одно лишнее движение, братик, и у меня от неожиданности дрогнет рука, – издевательски засмеялась женщина. – Правда, будет жалость?

– Что тебе от меня нужно? – выдавил Макс, держа руки над головой и подходя ближе, чтобы освободить дверной проем. – Касси, не бойся, все будет хорошо.

– Папа! – всхлипнула Касси.

– Молчи, соплячка! – рявкнула Мари. – Мне нужно мое по праву, – объявила она Максу. – Я наследница состояния Малфоев.

– Это невозможно! Тебе никто не поверит! – Макс сделал еще шаг вперед, пытаясь в тесной комнате обеспечить им пространство для маневра. Гарри бесшумно и медленно, дюйм за дюймом, двигался вдоль левой стены к окну, пытаясь зайти сзади. Где был Драко, он уже не знал.

– Назад! – взвизгнула Мари. – Или я ей что-нибудь отрежу!

Макс поспешно отступил на шаг.

– Что я должен сделать? – подавленно спросил он, притворяясь, что сдался, и не сводя глаз с девочки. Гарри мельком подумал, что парень явно заслуживает прибавки к жалованью.

– Подпишешь дарственную и получишь назад свою маленькую сучку, – фыркнула Мари и взмахнула палочкой. Откуда-то сбоку к Максу поплыли, видимо, заранее заготовленные свиток, перо и чернильница.

Внезапно посреди комнаты громко скрипнула пустая половица – видимо, Драко оказался на пути письменных принадлежностей и был вынужден отступить, но, увы, неудачно.

Услышав этот звук, Мари тут же крепче прижала нож к горлу девочки и крикнула:

– Кто здесь? Покажись, или я ее прикончу.

Зашуршала ткань, и перед ними появился Драко. Касси всхлипнула. Мари захохотала.

– Ага, значит, не утерпел, явился таки. А это небось твой дружок Поттер... Оборотное зелье полезная штука. Приятно познакомиться, господа. Но я тороплюсь, так что давайте к делу. Подписывай, Малфой.

Пергамент, перо и чернильница оказались перед носом у настоящего Драко. Тот медленно взялся за перо, и Гарри прикусил губу: никто из них не мог предсказать, что сделает с девочкой эта сумасшедшая, когда документ будет подписан. Между тем ему еще оставалось до проклятой кровати фута три.

– Это не папа, – Касси неожиданно хлюпнула носом, и все замерли.

– Что значит, не папа? – медленно и угрожающе поинтересовалась Мари.

– Это не мой папа, – заревела Касси в голос. – Вот мой папа! – она указала на Макса.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Мари встряхнула девочку за плечи, при этом невольно отодвинув нож от ее горла. Гарри, который подобрался так близко, что уже мог бы прикоснуться к убийце рукой, держал палочку наготове и ждал удобного момента. – Ничего ты не знаешь, дура!

– Я знаю! Я знаю! – рыдала Касси. – Я всегда знаю, где мой папа!

В это мгновение над головой у Мари раздался жуткий треск – обветшавшая балка балдахина рухнула, и не ожидавшая этого похитительница выпустила девочку, инстинктивно прикрывая голову руками.

– Accio Касси! – мгновенно среагировал Гарри.

– Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus! – не растерялся Драко.

Перепуганная Касси, очутившись в руках у кого-то невидимого, в ужасе завизжала, вырываясь.

– Все хорошо, – выдохнул Гарри, прижимая ее к себе обеими руками. – Это дядя Гарри, маленькая. Все в порядке. Все хорошо...

Едва услышав знакомый голос, Касси успокоилась, крепко вцепившись в невидимый воротник крестного. Они огляделись: Макс и Драко успели извлечь из-под обломков балдахина обездвиженную Мари и связать ее. Макс как раз распихивал по карманам найденные у нее вещи и документы.

Держа левой рукой Касси, правой Гарри умудрился залезть в карман и извлечь склянку с антидотом. Едва его стало видно, как Касси нетерпеливо завертелась, выворачиваясь.

– Я хочу к папе! – потребовала она, и Гарри послушно опустил ее на пол. Не медля ни секунды, девочка кинулась к отцу; Драко подхватил ее и обнял, засияв от счастья; Гарри тоже заулыбался до ушей.

– Я знала, что ты придешь, папа! – заявила Касси. – Я знала, что это ты! А это что за дядя? – она показала на Макса.

– Не показывай пальцем, радость моя, это невежливо, – упрекнул ее Драко, но в его голосе не было ни намека на серьезность. – Это дядя Макс, он тоже пришел тебя спасать. Что надо сказать?

– Спасибо, дядя Макс! – воскликнула Касси, и все трое мужчин засмеялись.

– Не за что, кроха, – хмыкнул Макс. – Скажи, как ты узнала, где твой папа? Ты же нарочно отвлекла эту... гм... нехорошую тетю, верно?

Касси кивнула.

– Я же сказала, что всегда знаю, где мой папа! – уверенно заявила она. – Я думала, что, если я ее запутаю, папа что-нибудь сделает.

– Ну и ну. А балдахин тоже ты на нее уронила? – пошутил Гарри, подходя ближе.

Касси неожиданно покраснела.

– Не знаю, дядя Гарри. Она меня схватила, и мне было больно, и у меня коленки устали стоять, и я все думала: хоть бы ей что-нибудь на голову упало! А потом она стала кричать на папу, и я так разозлилась, и бац! Оно рухнуло.

Взрослые переглянулись.

– Ну, с тебя причитается, Драко! – хмыкнул Макс. – Первое проявление стихийной магии, а? За это стоит выпить!

* * *

**Эпилог**

– ... могу тебя заверить, твоя внучка цела и невредима, Люциус, – с привычными чуть насмешливыми интонациями повествовал Северус. – Если не считать опасений, что у нее начнутся проблемы со зрением от попыток сглазить все, что попадается под руку. Касси никак не хочет верить, что стихийная магия неконтролируема и придется подождать несколько лет, прежде чем она станет настоящей ведьмой.

– Драко был такой же, – засмеялся Люциус. – Никакого терпения.

– Ну почему же «был»... – хмыкнул в ответ Северус.

– Это Поттер на них дурно влияет, – отшутился Люциус. – В газетах писали, что он ее крестный, это правда?

Снейп кивнул.

– Никогда не понимал, что вы все в нем находите, – проворчал Малфой-старший, но, заметив, как блеснули глаза старого друга, поспешно махнул рукой: – Ладно, ладно, молчу. Расскажи мне о моей... об этой Кровавой Мэри, или как ее там.

Северус вздохнул.

– По-видимому, расставшись с тобой, Катрин Малере быстро обнаружила, что беременна, и приняла меры, околдовав и окрутив какого-то достаточно состоятельного маггла по имени Жак Вейнар.

– Хороша парочка, – заметил Люциус, поморщившись. – Катрин, случайно, не приходится нашему покойному лорду родственницей по материнской линии?

Северус слегка скривился, оставил вопрос без внимания и продолжил.

– Не знаю, влюбила ли она в себя мужа или просто держала под Империусом, но, по-видимому, они спокойно жили до тех пор, пока Мари не пришла пора отправляться в Бобатон. За пару месяцев до этого господин Вейнар скоропостижно скончался по неизвестным причинам, завещав все состояние жене и дочери. Мари блестяще училась и, кстати сказать, не попала в команду мадам Максим только потому, что заведомо не могла пройти возрастной барьер. Ей тогда было всего пятнадцать. В ее школьном досье записано, что она закатила по этому поводу невероятный скандал, первый и единственный раз в своей жизни заработав взыскание.

– Какая примерная девочка, – с отвращением произнес Люциус.

Северус усмехнулся.

– К несчастью для нее, оказалось, что Катрин совершенно не умеет обращаться с деньгами; она активно, но неудачно играла на бирже и примерно к выпуску Мари совершенно разорила их обеих.

– Однако девочка, как я понимаю, быстро нашла способ заработать, – не без некоторого одобрения подхватил Люциус. – Я помню, меня тогда много допрашивали. Думали, это кто-то из наших.

– Да, Драко мне рассказывал, – кивнул Северус. – Однако тогда ее спугнула наша звездная парочка героев, – он снова усмехнулся, – и Мари вернулась в Париж. Там она скромно жила несколько лет, пока этой зимой не погибла ее мать – как ни глупо это звучит, Катрин Малере попала под маггловский автомобиль.

– Знал бы заранее ее фамилию, никогда бы не связался, – почти серьезно пробормотал Люциус.

– Общаюсь же я с тобой, – в тон ему отозвался Северус, – и ничего. Итак, после смерти матери Мари Вейнар приехала в Англию, каким-то образом разыскала и очаровала мадам Пинс – в переносном, к счастью, смысле – и устроилась в Хогвартс. Дальнейшее, увы, оказалось элементарно, учитывая, сколько времени Гарри проводит у меня.

– _Гарри_? – насмешливо переспросил Люциус. – Северус, ты сдаешь позиции. Как же твоя репутация?

– Не вижу смысла о ней беспокоиться в твоем присутствии, – хмыкнул зельевар. – Пустая трата сил. Так вот, то, что _Гарри_ и твой сын в рабочее время почти не расстаются, если только они не на операции, известно всякому, кто читает воскресный «Пророк». Вычислить их расписание и выведать, когда Панси окажется одна дома, мог любой, кто возьмет на себя труд пару недель позавтракать в Большом Зале.

Люциус согласно закивал.

– И что с этой Мари теперь будет? – поинтересовался он.

– Азкабан, – равнодушно пожал плечами Северус. – Думаю, что пожизненно, учитывая, что раскаиваться она и не думает.

Оба помолчали.

– Что сказал Драко? – наконец спросил Люциус, поднимаясь с жесткого неудобного кресла комнаты для свиданий.

– Он подумает над твоим предложением, – негромко ответил Северус и тоже встал. – До встречи через неделю.

Люциус вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Надо же пользоваться личными связями, – лукаво усмехнулся Северус.

sss SSS sss

_Дорогой спонсор, партнер и подельник!_

_Спасибо за развлечение! Правда, первые полдня мы опасались, что нам понадобится переводчик, но потом привыкли. Надо отдать Бобби должное: он старается, и теперь клиенты от него не так шарахаются. _

_Неделю назад заходила мама. Она произвела на него неизгладимое впечатление (а он – на нее, это уж точно). Теперь она регулярно приносит всяческие пирожки, что тоже хорошо, потому что это твое чудо легче убить, чем прокормить._

_Передай Дамблдору спасибо, что быстро устроил нам разрешение на годичное обучение подмастерья, а то Гаррет уже трижды предъявлял претензии насчет магии несовершеннолетних. Он, конечно, все равно не мог бы дать делу ход, потому что это не его обязанности, а детекторы Министерства тут – представляешь! – почему-то не работают. Но большего зануды мы не видели с тех пор, как Перси неожиданно поумнел. Как только вы с Кингсли его терпите?_

_Заглядывай чаще,_

_Дред и Фордж_

_P__S__. Снейпу привет. Этот его справочник по галлюциногенам – шикарная штука!_  
_P__P__S__. Не дрейфь, мы не делаем ничего противозаконного. Если не веришь, спроси Снейпа, он в курсе._

Гарри сложил письмо и покосился на приоткрытую дверь лаборатории, откуда доносилось тихое позвякивание и бульканье. Нет, пожалуй, лучше не спрашивать. Меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

Конец

------------------------------  
1. _Некая Катрин Малере_... – _m__alheureux_ – несчастливый, неудачливый (фр.)  
2 _... она его дерьмом обозвала_... – уменьшительное от Mundungus, используемое в каноне, Dung, означает «дерьмо», «навоз».  
3. _... чертова Мэри..._ – «Кровавая Мэри» по-английски – Bloody Mary; при этом слово bloody означает ругательство, приблизительно близкое русскому «чертов».  
4. _Жак Вейнар... _– _v__einard_ – счастливчик (фр.)


End file.
